Anak Tunggal Jeon Yang Tampan
by Rizukaa
Summary: Pernah mendengar kata BTS? Panjangnya adalah Bangtan Sonyeondan, atau nama umumnya adalah Bangtan Boys, pernah mendengarnya? Tapi fanfic ini tidak menceritakan tentang mereka, melainkan kejadian 19 tahun setelah BTS pensiun. Fanfic ini menceritakan bagaimana kisah anak-anak dari couple BTS. Terutama anak dari couple HOT, KookV.
1. Chapter Prolog

**Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan**

 **;; Rizkah Hijriyah ;;**

Jeon Taekook

Nozomi Akina

Kim Namjung

Park Jihyun

BTS Member + Sakura Kin

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Family, Slight Romance

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **But, if you don't like, you can click back now**

.

.

.

Pernah mendengar kata BTS? Panjangnya adalah Bangtan Sonyeondan, atau nama umumnya adalah Bangtan Boys, pernah mendengarnya?

Boy grup beranggotakan tujuh lelaki tampan namun manis yang memiliki penggemar dengan sebutan ARMY yang tersebar diberbagai pelosok dunia. Boy grup yang debut di tahun '88 dan pensiun di tahun '97. Ya, mereka hanya menjadi seorang entertainer selama Sembilan tahun. Alasan mereka memilih pensiun adalah karena penggemar mereka sendiri.

Kalian juga pasti seorang _fans_ 'kan? Terutama gadis-gadis yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai _Fujoshi_ atau seseorang yang menyukai hubungan _yaoi_ atau bahasa kasarnya adalah _homoseksual._ Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu.

Boy grup asal Korea yang baru debut pasti akan memiliki _couple_ mereka masing-masing. Hubungan itu akan terjalin secara alami –karena kedekatan mereka- maupun dipasangkan oleh agensi mereka. Awalnya karena hubungan lelaki dengan lelaki itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, hingga akhirnya ide tentang _couple_ itu muncul di otak criminal para CEO agensi mereka. Semakin _uke_ nya terlihat imut dan _seme_ nya tampan, maka semakin banyak pula para penggemar yang melirik mereka.

Dan tepat pada tanggal 1 bulan oktober tahun 1997, diulang tahun kesembilan ARMY, hampir semua ARMY di seluruh dunia mengamuk, dan sebagiannya tertawa di tempat mereka masing-masing. Bahkan ARMY Korea pun memaksa untuk memasuki gedung BIGHIT Ent, yaitu agensi tempat bernaungnya BTS hanya untuk meneriaki _couple_ kesayangan mereka. Sebelum itu, kalian harus tahu siapa saja personil dari BTS tersebut;

Pertama, Kim Seokjin. Lebih terkenal dengan sifat keibuannya di grup. Kedudukannya di BTS adalah sebagai _Vokalis_ dan _Visual._ Dia adalah _couple_ dari _leader_ mereka. Lahir di Anyang, pada 4 desember 1967. Julukannya adalah Mommy dan Pink Princess.

Kedua, Min Yoongi. Lebih terkenal dengan sifat _tsundere_ nya. Dia adalah composer sekaligus rapper di grup dengan stage name Suga. _Couple_ nya lebih muda dua tahun dari dirinya. Lahir di Daegu, pada 9 maret 1968. Julukannya Dad, meskipun begitu dia bukanlah _couple_ dari Seokjin, dan julukan lainnya adalah Motionless Min.

Ketiga, Jung Hoseok. Lebih terkenal dengan sifat cerianya yang diharapkan dapat menjadi harapan semua orang. Dia adalah _Dance machine_ sekaligus _rapper_ di grup, dengan stage name J-Hope yang berasal dari Jung dan Hope atau harapan. Tidak memiliki _couple_ , jadi tidak jarang dia dipasangkan acak dengan member BTS lainnya; dia hanya terlalu netral. Lahir di Gwangju, pada 18 februari 1969. Julukannya Hopie dan J-Horse -karena pernah memenangkan lomba menggunakan kuda mainan-.

Keempat, Kim Namjoon. Lebih terkenal dengan sikap bijaksananya karena itulah sifat dasar seorang leader. Stage namenya bernama RapMonster. Kedudukannya _leader_ dan _rapper_. _Couplenya_ adalah Seokjin yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Lahir di Ilsan-Seoul, pada 12 september 1969. Julukannya God of Destruction karena dia sering merusak barang, disisi lain dia juga dijuluki sebagai Brain Monster karena otak cerdasnya yang tidak bisa dibilang main-main.

Kelima, Park Jimin. Lebih terkenal dengan sikap setengah manja setengah dewasa dan sikap setianya terhadap kawan. Dia merupakan _dancer_ dan _vokalis_ di grup. _Couple_ nya adalah Suga. Lahir di Busan, pada 13 oktober 1970. Beberapa julukannya adalah Park Jiminie dan Chimchim.

Keenam, Kim Taehyung. Lebih terkenal dengan sikap 4D aliennya; Rapmon bahkan memprediksi dirinya memiliki 90% keidiotan dan 10% kejeniusan yang luar biasa, namun dilain sisi banyak penggemar menyangka jika itu karena golongan darah AB yang mengalir ditubuh indahnya. Dia merupakan _vokalis_ di grup dengan stage name V untuk Victory. Sama seperti J-Hope, _couple_ nya bisa saja acak, tetapi penggemar lebih memasangkannya dengan _maknae_ –member termuda- di BTS. Lahir di Daegu, pada 30 desember 1970. Julukannya adalah TaeTae, MongTae (Blank Tae) dan beberapa lainnya.

Ketujuh, Jeon Jungkook. Lebih terkenal dengan sikapnya yang tidak mau diam, manja dan selalu meniru apa yang dilakukan para _hyung_ –kakak lelaki- nya. Dia merupakan member yang penuh dengan talenta, posisinya di grup adalah semua posisi yang di pegang oleh _hyung_ nya, tapi jika RapMon adalah leader maka dia adalah _maknae_. Hanya itu perbedaannya. Jungkook juga termasuk _visual_ line dengan Seokjin dan V. Dia adalah _couple_ ter-HOT dari V yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Lahir di Busan, pada 1 september 1972. Julukannya sangat banyak, salah satunya; Golden Maknae –ini yang paling terkenal-, dan Kookie.

Kembali ke focus utama, ARMY Korea yang berhasil melewati gerbang bahkan memasuki wilayah gedung tinggi itu meneriaki nama _couple_ kesayangan mereka, tentu KookV lah yang paling keras diteriakan. Anggota BTS yang saat itu sedang berada didalam gedung untuk bertemu Bang Sihyuk –CEO agensi- hanya bisa menelan ludah setelah membaca beberapa _banner_ tentang diri mereka. SHIPPER dari _couple_ mereka meminta empat pasangan terfenomenal di BTS untuk segera menikah! Ya, MENIKAH!.

Pada jam tujuh malam, semua ARMY sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Menyisakan ketua dari _shipper_ masing-masing _couple_ yang secara terhormat diundang oleh Bang PD-nim ke ruangannya; bertatap muka dengan member BTS dan manager-managernya.

Ada empat gadis yang usianya tidak jauh dari para member BTS. Mereka menaruh _banner_ di lantai dengan dramatis diselingi tatapan kaget member BTS. _Banner_ khusus untuk BTS lah yang paling besar, dan untuk masing-masing _couple_ tentu saja tulisannya berbeda.

-Bangtan Sonyeondan-

"MENIKAHLAH! KAMI SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI MELIHAT KALIAN HANYA SEBATAS COUPLE!"

-NamJin-

"Leader, kapan kau akan melamar uri eomma?"

-JiYoon-

"kami tahu Suga oppa juga tidak tahan melihat ABS milik Jimin oppa, dia pasti ingin merabanya entah didepan kamera maupun dibelakang kamera. Jadi, tunggu apalagi Park Jimin?! Cepat nikahi dia!"

Dan hanya _couple_ termanis dan teromantislah yang mendapat tulisan paling menyejukkan.

-KookV-

"Kookie~ TaeTae mungkin selalu membuatmu cemburu karena dia dekat dengan siapapun. Tapi percayalah, dia sangat setia padamu. Dia hanya mau berada dipelukanmu. Maka dari itu, cepat miliki dia, agar dia tidak bisa kabur dan berdekatan dengan orang lain seenak dirinya"

Ehm… tidak juga sih ternyata…

-J-Hope-

"kudengar kau dekat dengan model asal Jepang? Kenapa tidak coba hubungi dia selagi kami menyuruhmu untuk menikah?"

Dan yang terakhir hanya bisa membuat enam member BTS bungkam seribu bahasa, Mereka menatap Hoseok yang tengah mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya dihadapan gadis –penggemar khususnya- sembari berkata, "akan ku laksanakan".

.

Pertemuan sudah berlangsung selama lima belas menit, tetapi tidak ada yang bersuara. Bang Sihyuk sibuk dengan smartphonenya, Hoseok sibuk dengan penggemarnya, tiga gadis sibuk menatap ruangan CEO BTS itu, manager sibuk melihat buku jadwal manggung BTS, dan keenam member BTS lain hanya meregangkan otot kaki-kakinya sesekali karena tidak diperbolehkan duduk oleh atasan. Lagipula sofa yang ada diruangan hanya bisa diduduki sembilan orang. jika semua sofa itu diduduki, maka ada beberapa member dan manager yang tidak ikut duduk. Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dia bahkan menyuruh Taehyung untuk segera mengangkat kakinya di sofa dan meluruskannya disana agar tidak kesemutan, tapi si _sialan_ Bang Sihyuk itulah penyebabnya!. Dia dengan enteng berkata bahwa tidak ada member BTS yang boleh duduk, begitupun dengan para manager. Tangannya serasa gatal ingin meninju wajah bulat CEO-nya sendiri saat itu juga.

Bang Sihyuk menyimpan ponsel ke dalam kantung jasnya dalam diam, sebelum berkata, "ehm.. jadi ada apa kalian berdemo di depan gedungku? Lalu sebenarnya kalian itu siapa? Gadis atau superhero? Sampai bisa merobohkan gerbang-ku?" pertanyaan itu keluar dengan cepat bagaikan kereta express milik Jepang yang berada di bawah tanah.

Salah seorang gadis yang Jungkook ingat sebagai NamJin Shipper mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk karena mulai merasa mengantuk, "kami ulangi sekali lagi ya, CEO BIGHIT Ent, yang terhormat. Kami—"

"ohh, terima kasih"

 **BRAK**

Semua lelaki yang berada diruangan itu terlonjak kaget setelah melihat gadis tersebut menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan cukup keras.

"jangan membuang waktu kami gendut! Kami akan mengatakannya lagi—"

"—kami ingin anak buahmu yang diberi nama Bangtan Sonyeondan ini segera menikahi _couple_ mereka masing-masing." Jelas gadis itu, tak lupa menunjuk ke arah member BTS dan duduk dengan tenang seperti sedia kala setelahnya.

Bang Sihyuk beringsut maju dari sofanya, "tapi, apa alasannya nak?" mengeluarkan suara lembut _bak_ seorang ayah yang baik dan tidak akan menakuti putri-putrinya.

"kau tidak baca _banner_ utama kami ya, ahjussi?" itu _shipper_ KookV, suaranya saja masih terdengar imut, mungkin umurnya sebelas duabelas dengan Jungkook. Pikir Taehyung.

Gadis lain memilih berdiri, kali ini Yoongi yakin dia adalah _shipper_ nya bersama Jimin. Mukanya garang dan menyeramkan, seperti dirinya. Yoongi tersenyum memikirkan hal itu, "Bangtan Sonyeondan, MENIKAHLAH! KAMI SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI MELIHAT KALIAN HANYA SEBATAS COUPLE!" gadis itu kemudian berteriak, membaca setiap huruf yang di capslock.

"kami sudah tidak kuat melihat skinship dari _couple_ favorite kami, ahjussi! Mereka bisa membuat kami jantungan dengan tingkah manis mereka! Kami ingin mereka segera menikah saja!" lanjutnya.

"ya, setidaknya mereka akan bahagia, kami akan bahagia, lalu kami tidak perlu membuat fanfic lagi tentang mereka karena mereka sudah bersatu. Begitu Bang Ahjussi" Hoseok tersenyum lebar mendengar penggemarnya angkat bicara. Gadis itu termasuk gadis yang pemalu, jadi dia berkata dengan sangat pelan dan lembut. Membuat hati para member BTS terenyuh.

"oh, o-ok… jadi, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Gadis yang menjadi _shipper_ NamJin kembali berdiri dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada. "pensiunkan mereka, katakan kepada orang tua mereka dan suruh mereka menikahi _couple_ mereka masing-masing" seperti disihir oleh sang ahli, detik itu juga Bang Sihyuk menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui permintaan para ARMY diluar sana.

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

Itu sudah 19 tahun berlalu, kini yang ada hanya Jeon Taekook yang baru akan mengikuti tes ujian akhir sekolah menuju jenjang selanjutnya. Kuliah di Seoul University bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

 **Nama : Jeon Taekook**

 **Tempat & tanggal lahir : Busan, 05 april 1998**

 **Anak tunggal dari Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung**

Keahlian; benyanyi, menari, acting, bermain badminton, menggombal, dan memijat.

Kekurangan; phobia melihat orang naked dan takut memasuki kamar orang lain –termasuk kamar kedua orang tuanya-.

Pribadi;

Satu, manja didepan ibunya, galak didepan ayahnya.

Dua, ekspresi wajah; cool.

Tiga, kelakuan humoris.

Empat, golongan darah AB.

Lima, pintar.

Enam, sahabatnya Park Jihyun.

Tujuh, rambut berwarna cokelat kehitaman.

Delapan, bibir tipis, mata bundar.

Sembilan, tinggi badan 179cm.

Sepuluh, baik hati dan murah senyum.

 **. . . END of PROLOG . . .**


	2. Chapter 1

**Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan**

 **;; Rizkah Hijriyah ;;**

Jeon Taekook

Nozomi Akina

Kim Namjung

Park Jihyun

BTS Member + Sakura Kin

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Family, Romance

Pair : KookV

 **.**

Pernah mendengar kata BTS? Panjangnya adalah Bangtan Sonyeondan, atau nama umumnya adalah Bangtan Boys, pernah mendengarnya?

Tapi fanfic ini tidak menceritakan tentang mereka, melainkan kejadian 19 tahun setelah BTS pensiun.

Fanfic ini menceritakan bagaimana kisah anak-anak dari couple BTS. Terutama anak dari couple HOT, KookV.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **But, if you don't like, you can click back now**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Jeon.**

 _I need you girl, wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae_

 _I need you girl, wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku nega pilyeohae_

 _I need you girl, neon areumdaweo_

 _I need you girl, neomu chagaweo_

 _I need you girl, I need you girl, I need you girl, I need you girl…_

"Jeon Taekook! Kecilkan suaramu!"

"ne, eomma…"

Selalu seperti ini, kediaman keluarga Jeon selalu seperti ini; tidak pernah tidak berisik. Nyonya Jeon yang cerewet, Tuan Jeon yang jahil, ditambah anak tunggal mereka yang mewarisi sifat kedua orang tuanya. Jika nenek dan kakeknya yang dari Busan itu tahu, pasti mereka tidak akan tahan menginap sehari saja. Mereka terlalu sayang dengan telinga mereka.

Maka dari itu, jika mereka merindukan Taekook, maka hanya Taekooklah yang ditinggal, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya kembali lagi ke Seoul. Alasannya agar orang yang berteriak cukup satu saja. Mereka sudah menerapkan hal itu sejak usia Taekook mencapai tujuh tahun.

Namun, berbeda jika nenek dan kakeknya yang dari Daegu itu tahu, mereka akan semakin mempersulit Nyonya Jeon untuk istirahat, karena mereka berdua pasti akan membuat obrolan yang tidak seru menjadi seru. Dan itu membuat Nyonya Jeon terhayut dalam obrolan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Tuan Jeon tidak dapat memeluk Nyonya Jeon ketika dia ingin tidur.

Maka dari itu, mereka juga menerapkan hal yang sama. Jika merindukan Nyonya Jeon, maka kakek dan nenek yang berasal dari Daegu itu akan mampir setengah hari. Lain jika merindukan Taekook, mereka bisa membawa pemuda ramah tersebut ke Daegu berminggu-minggu lamanya.

.

.

Di lantai dua rumah berwarna putih dengan halaman rumah dipenuhi bunga-bunga mekar, terlihat seorang remaja lelaki tengah merapikan celana jeans selutut serta kemeja merah yang diberikan sang ayah di hari anak beberapa minggu lalu.

Dia menyisir seluruh permukaan kulit kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna cokelat kehitaman yang diwarisi dari ayah dan ibunya. Kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu kamar, membuka, dan menutupnya kembali. Lalu menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai satu dimana sang ibu dan ayahnya berada.

"apa kabarmu nak?" seorang lelaki 40tahun-an menyeruput teh manis hangatnya dengan pelan. Menikmati uap yang datang bermunculan dihadapannya.

"kau sudah bertanya itu tadi sebelum sarapan. Eomma, aku harus pergi bersama teman sekelas" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan ayahnya dengan ramah, Taekook -nama remaja lelaki itu- memilih berjalan mendekati ibunya yang berada di counter dapur. Mengambil dua cangkir cokelat panas, kesukaannya dan sang anak.

Taehyung –Nyonya Jeon- tersenyum dan mengusap pelan pipi kiri anaknya yang terlihat semakin berisi. "apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"ka-kami akan berkaraoke"

"kau bisa melakukannya disini seharian. Lagipula, siapa yang mengajarimu pergi berkaraoke? Kalian bisa disebut anak-anak tidak baik" dengan dramatisnya Taekook menatap tajam kedua mata ayahnya yang saat itu sedang menatapnya juga. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Jika mereka adalah karakter di anime, maka sejak tadi Taekook sudah mengarahkan laser penembak jitunya ke arah mata ayahnya sendiri.

"tapi eomma… aku sudah dewasa dan bu-bukankah, kalian juga pernah melakukan itu saat remaja?" namun alih-alih mengucapkan kata pedas seperti biasanya untuk membalas tatapan sang ayah, Taekook memilih mendekati ibunya dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"tadi kau bilang dewasa dan sekarang kau berkata remaja. Jeon Taekook, kau bahkan belum terdaftar sebagai warga Korea. Usiamu belum dilegalkan"

"eomma… bela aku! Dia tidak akan mengizinkanku pergi jika eomma belum membujuknya"

Taehyung menghela napas sabar, ia melepaskan pelukan Taekook diperutnya "tapi zaman sekarang sudah berbeda. Mereka akan dipandang lain kecuali entertainer yang melakukannya"

"bukankah mereka melakukan itu karena mereka sedang pusing mengenai pekerjaan mereka? Aku juga eomma… aku pelajar tingkat akhir… aku pusing dan aku butuh hiburan"

Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya, ketika Taekook tak sengaja melihatnya, ia mengibaskan tangannya. Menyuruh sang putra untuk datang menghampirinya.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Jeon Taekook, bersikaplah lebih manis kepada appa-mu sesekali" Taekook memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Tak sadar telah membuat ayahnya tertawa.

"duduklah disampingku"

Dengan hati-hati Taekook si pemegang status anak tunggal Jungkook-Taehyung, duduk disamping sang ayah.

Jungkook balik mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengusap lembut surai cokelat kehitaman milik anaknya. "usiamu sudah delapan belas tahun, tapi kami sudah mengetahui bakatmu dibidang seni, terutama vocal dan tari. Apa kau mau bekerja sebagai pengganti kami nanti?"

Taekook diam, mencerna semua perkataan ayahnya yang dirasa menjurus tentang kelangsungan hidupnya dimasa depan. "maksudmu, menjadi entertainer dan ikut casting sebagai anggota boygrup?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "soal agensi dan siapa yang menciptakan lagu, kau tidak perlu khawatir, kedua orang tuamu akan membawamu pada Bang harabeoji dan semua ahjussi-mu akan membuatkanmu lagu bahkan menjadi koreografer untuk grupmu kelak. Kau ingat? Bagaimana _cool_ nya lagu yang dibuat Yoongi ahjussi untukmu saat ulang tahunmu yang kelima belas lalu?"

"andwae! Aku tidak mau jadi entertainer seperti kalian! Aku ingin menjadi seorang pemain bulutangkis! Aku ingin mengalahkan Lee Youngdae—"

"kau ingin mengalahkan atlet dari negerimu sendiri Taekook-ah?"

"—Lee Youngdae, Lee Chong Wei, Lindan, Tomi Sugiarto, dan lainnya! Aku ingin mengalahkan mereka! EOMMA!" kedua mata Taehyung serius menatap Jungkook yang kini beralih menenangkan anaknya yang mulai histeris sendiri.

"ba-baiklah… baiklah… sudah jangan menangis!" tadinya Jungkook hanya berbasa-basi dengan memulai percakapan yang cukup panjang agar Taekook melupakan karaokenya, tapi yang terjadi kini Taekook bahkan menepis semua sentuhan ayahnya. Airmatanya tidak hentinya mengalir.

"aku tidak mau di kekang! Aku ingin mencari identitasku sendiri!"

Taehyung berjalan sedikit cepat menuju ruang keluarga yang satu atah dengan dapur, menaruh susu cokelat panas untuk Taekook diatas meja dan mulai memeluk putranya. "sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kami tidak akan memaksamu. Cepat, minumlah susu cokelat panas kesukaanmu. Kau akan merasa lebih baik"

"neee…"

"huh, hanya menurut pada ucapan eomma-nya saja ya?" baik Taekook maupun Taehyung, keduanya sama-sama menatap Jungkook dengan sengit ketika pria paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil remote diatas televisi dan menekan tombol ON pada remote tersebut.

"AAAA!"

"Jeon Jungkook, matikan TVnya! Matikan, cepat!"

"memangnya ada apa beb—"

"AAAA!"

"dasar bodoh!" dengan terburu-buru, Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook, merebut remotenya, dan menekan tombol OFF pada badan remote tersebut. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Jungkook juga sempat menonton acara yang menjadikan Taekook berteriak.

"Twi-twilight? Me-mereka tidak mengatakan akan mengulang acara itu sepagi ini!" bela Jungkook pada dirinya. Mendekati putranya dan ikut membantu sang istri, mengusap peluh yang ada pada wajah Taekook.

"mereka berhak menyangkannya, tapi channel itu yang pertama kali muncul! Apa yang kau tonton semalam?!"

"te-tentu transformer, aku menontonnya bersama Taekook saat kau pergi belanja dengan Seokjin hyung. Kemudian kami segera tidur tanpa mengganti channelnya… benar 'kan, Taekook-ah?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan lemas. Kedua tangannya terasa sangat dingin dan kaku, keringat dingin juga tak hentinya keluar dari pori-porinya. Phobianya muncul secara tiba-tiba saat kedua retinanya melihat adegan sang pemeran utama yang tengah bercumbu dikamar tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

"ayo ikut eomma ke kamar. Kau harus istirahat sayang"

Taekook menatap sang ibu dengan wajah takut, selain phobia melihat orang naked, dia juga phobia memasuki kamar orang lain. Itu karena sejak kecil Taekook sering menonton film horror bersama ayahnya yang mengisahkan pembunuhan didalam sebuah kamar. Dan itu masih membekas di ingatan Taekook hingga sekarang. Bahkan setiap melewati kamar orangtuanya, Taekook selelu menutup kedua matanya. Maka dari itu, dirumah nenek dan kakeknya sudah menyiapkan satu kamar khusus untuk Taekook.

"di-dikamarku saja… eomma, jebal~"

"ne, ayo… appa juga akan ikut"

Maka kedua orang tua Taekook mulai menuntunnya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Tentu tak lupa melakukan highfive karena berhasil menghilangkan 'karaoke' dari pikiran anaknya.

.

.

Awalnya Taekook hendak membenci ibunya untuk sementara waktu karena tidak memberitahu adik sepupunya yang bernama Lee Hwanhee anak dari kakak sepupu ibunya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun akan datang. Namun ia urungkan karena ia sangat sayang pada ibunya. Ia bahkan masih perlu bantuan ibunya hanya untuk membuatkannya susu cokelat panas dipagi hari.

Maka, kedatangan sang sepupu ke kamarnya di siang hari setelah kejadian phobia Taekook yang kambuh, Taekook merasa ia tidak pernah memiliki phobia aneh seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Ia bahagia, ia sangat senang karena adiknya datang. Biasanya, Taekook akan main dengan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya untuk menari di taman samping kompleks atau membicarakan soal pelajaran yang tidak ia tahu.

"nah, seperti itu Hwanhee-ya"

"lalu aku akan melakukan smash hebat untuk menaklukanmu"

"Jeon Taekook…"

 **Prittt… skor sementara Jeon Taekook 10 dan Lee Hwanhee 11**

Taekook berteriak frustasi mendengar papan skor otomatis membacakan skor kedua pemain dilapangan badminton buatan kakek dari Busan, ia hendak melempar raket bulutangkis pemberian sang kakek dari Daegu ke atas tanah jika saja ia tidak punya hati dan otak ketika memikirkan profesi masa depannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jungkook –si pemanggil- menghampii buah hati tercinta dengan gaya wibawa yang tinggi. "kau ada jadwal untuk berlatih tari dengan Jimin ahjussi 'kan?"

"ah… absen minggu ini tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. lagipula, adik sepupuku sudah datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk mengisi weekend, appa~"

"dia bisa ikut denganmu ke kediaman Park, bukan?"

"kami ingin bermain bulutangkis ahjussi/appa" Jungkook menghela napasnya pelan. Mereka berdua sangat dekat, dan sangat susah untuk dipisahkan.

"lagipula aku tidak ingin bertemu Jihyun hyung. Dia bisa memarahiku jika aku ketahuan bermain game" adu Hwanhee yang di angguki Taekook.

"oh ya ampun…"

"Jihyun tipe orang yang seperti itu. Hwanhee sering kena marah darinya, aku tidak ingin membawa sepupuku ke hadapannya. Aku tidak suka dia bertindak seperti itu pada Hwanhee!"

"bukankah Jihyun sahabatmu, Taekook-ah?" seketika Taekook diam mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Jungkook.

"a-aku akan membela Hwanhee"

"tapi dia salah karena terus menerus bermain game"

"pokoknya aku akan tetap melindunginya dari si macan Jihyun itu"

"kau tidak memilih untuk menasehati sepupumu dan menyetujui ucapan sahabatmu?"

"tidak… aku akan membela Hwanhee, dia masih kecil dan biarkan dia mengerti saat dia mencoba untuk dewasa"

"perkataanmu tinggi sekali anak muda" Merasa perutnya dipeluk seseorang dari belakang, Jungkook tersenyum. Tangannya sudah sangat ia kenal, terasa hangat seperti biasa.

Taehyung keluar dari persembunyiannya; belakang punggung Jungkook, memandang Taekook dengan senyuman manisnya. "lalu bagaimana dengan eomma? Kau akan tetap membela Hwanhee meskipun dia salah dan tidak ingin menyetujui eomma yang satu pikiran dengan Jihyun?"

"tidak, aku akan membela eomma…"

"bagaimana dengan Jihyun?"

"aku akan memilih eomma"

"kedua kakek dan nenek mu?"

"aku akan memilih eomma"

"bagus, sekarang… kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan"

Jungkook maupun Hwanhee tak bergeming mendengar percakapan antar ibu dan anak dihadapan mereka. Taekook menaruh raket bulu tangkisnya didalam tas, kemudian balik menatap adik sepupunya yang memiliki wajah semirip ibunya, Baekhyun ahjussi.

"mulai sekarang kau harus belajar jadi dewasa, seperti diriku! Mengerti?! Kau tidak boleh bermain game terlalu lama, mengerti?!"

"ne…"

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

Jeon Taekook namanya, semua murid dikelasnya tahu jika ia adalah seorang putra dari dua entertainer besar milik Korea Selatan, BTS. Namun tidak ada yang tahu, bagaimana dia bisa lahir ke dunia ini. Pada tahun lahirnya, banyak pro dan kontra mengenai kehadiran sang Jeon muda. Benarkah Taehyung atau V BTS yang menjadi ibu dari Taekook itu melahirkan? Selama pertengahan tahun 97 hingga pertengahan tahun 98, V memang tidak pernah terlihat didepan kamera, kecuali sang suami yang memang kembali bekerja di agensi mereka sebagai koreografer dan penulis lirik bersama teman-teman BTS-nya untuk para juniornya.

Maka dibalik itu semua, banyak orang yang percaya jika meredupnya sang 4D alien karena tengah mengandung Taekook. Dan banyak pula orang yang percaya jika V hanya sedang beristirahat dari seluruh aktivitasnya sebagai entertainer.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya orang-orang yang pro dengan kehamilan V saat itu. Tepatnya pada april 1998, V terlihat tengah berjalan-jalan disebuah taman, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk mendorong kereta bayi. Dialah Jeon Taekook, yang baru beberapa hari keluar dari salah satu rumah sakit yang letaknya tidak jauh dari perumahan orang tua Jungkook di Busan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di televisi maupun surat kabar penuh dengan berita kelahiran putra pertama Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung yang bernama Jeon Taekook, lahir pada 05 april 1998. Disamping itu, banyak ARMY yang merupakan KookV shipper langsung menyerbu rumah Jungkook untuk memberikan hadiah kepada penerus kepala Jeon tersebut. Mereka terlihat bahagia, mengingat tanggal lahir Taekook dan KookV days adalah sama.

Taekook sendiri tidak pernah menangis ketika para penggemar orang tuanya datang dan tak jarang mengecup wajahnya. Dia tidak pernah menangis, karena ia selalu dikelilingi dengan cinta. Dan hal itu membawanya kini menjadi pemuda ramah yang gemar tersenyum.

Meskipun begitu, hingga sekarang pun, orang-orang yang pro dengan kelahiran Taekook masih membicarakan bagaimana caranya V hamil dan melahirkan. V pernah meenjawab pertanyaan itu sekali dan tidak akan pernah menjawabnya lagi seumur hidupnya kepada public termasuk para penggemarnya.

' _aku menjadi bahan percobaan di luar negeri. Konsekuensi gagalnya sangat besar. Tapi aku tidak mau berhenti, aku terus mengatakan jika aku selalu siap kapanpun, mengingat itu adalah riset kedua mereka terhadap laki-laki didunia ini untuk menciptakan sebuah keajaiban—'_

' _dan biarkan mereka mencari tahu sendiri. Jika mereka yang telah membantu kita untuk memiliki Taekook berhasi melakukan percobaan mereka. Berita itu akan sampai pada orang-orang yang pro dengan hubungan kita'_

Setelahnya Jungkook menutup acara pers confress mendadak di halaman rumahnya itu. Menuntun V yang tengah menggendong Taekook kecil masuk ke dalam rumah mewah mereka di Seoul.

.

"Tae-Taekook-ah, ini cokelat untukmu" Taekook menatap sebatang cokelat dan sang pemberi cokelat bergantian. Ia kenal gadis dihadapannya. Namanya Lee Daehyo, teman seangkatannya yang pintar bernyanyi. Tapi, demi apapun juga, sebenarnya Taekook benci dengan orang bermarga Lee kecuali keluarga besarnya.

"ah terima kasih. Kau sangat cantik pagi ini"

"KYAAA~~~"

Ada dua siswa lain disamping Taekook. Setelah mengambil cokelat dari Daehyo, Taekook dan dua temannya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"untuk kalian"

"seperti biasa… kau selalu baik Taekook. Kau selalu tahu jika kami sedang lapar… hehe" dari kejauhan, Daehyo yang melihat Taekook memberikan cokelat pemberiannya pada dua teman disampingnya., tanpa diminta segera mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

"Taekook-ah, kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika?"

Dengan gayanya yang cool, Jeon Taekook mengeluarkan buku latihan matematikanya dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada teman yang duduk di belakangnya. "tentu saja."

"kau sudah tahu jika Jihyun tidak hadir hari ini?"

"WHAT THE—" Taekook mengutuk orang bernama Jihyun itu didalam hatinya. Mereka bersahabat sudah sangat lama. Tapi tidak bisakah jika si Jihyun itu percaya padanya kali ini?

Kejadiannya baru saja terjadi semalam. Taekook berkunjung ke kediaman Park ahjussi untuk membuat PR bersama Jihyun. Sialnya, keduanya tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara maupun rumus yang mendasari pelajaran mereka. Dengan mode seriusnya, Taekook berpikir sangat lama. Jika Jihyun hitung, mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit Taekook baru mencoret-coret lembar kotretan. Dia selesai menyalin semua itu juga dalam waktu setengah jam.

Taekook tersenyum ketika bukunya sudah terisi penuh dengan pemikirannya. Ia menaruh bukunya dan menyuruh Jihyun mengikuti langkahnya. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Taekook, Jihyun tidak benar-benar percaya dengan jawabannya.

.

' _dia bahkan tidak mau menemaniku disaat aku takut jika jawabanku salah atau tidak'_

"Taekook-ssi, kau mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"ne, seonsaengnim. Aku mengerjakan itu di rumah Jihyun tepat jam Sembilan malam"

"ini bukan cara yang ku beritahu padamu dan teman-temanmu kemarin. Tapi langkah-langkahnya sangat benar, jawabannya pun sama. Memang ada rumus yang lebih cepat dari milikmu. Tapi biarkan aku memintamu untuk memberitahuku… bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Ok? Aku akan memberimu nilai Sembilan saat ujian nanti"

"woah~~~"

"WOW… seonsaengnim… terima kasih… a-aku akan memberitahukannya padamu"

"lalu, apa kau tahu kenapa Jihyun-ssi tidak hadir hari ini?"

"ini rumus buatanku, dan aku yakin dia tidak percaya dengan jawabanku makanya dia tidak hadir dibanding mendapat nilai rendah, seonsaeng"

"aku akan mengurangi nilainya"

Jeon Taekook, tepat jam Sembilan pagi diruang kelasnya. Memandangi kursi kosong disampingnya sembari tersenyum, meratapi nasib sahabatnya yang tidak mempercayai pemikirannya.

' _terima kasih atas ketidakhadiranmu Park Jihyun-ssi'_

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, dan semua kelas tingkat tiga sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang karena hari sabtu dan tidak ada pelajaran tambahan. Jeon Taekook memilih untuk bermain bulutangkis dilapangan basket dengan ditemani dua temannya yang ia anggap sebagai pengganti Jihyun hari ini.

Seseorang datang ketengah lapangan. Menepuk bahu kanannya pelan. Menghentikan semua aktivitasnya. Kedua mata bundarnya sedikit menyipit untuk memperjelas seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh si penepuk bahunya di bangku penonton.

Sedikit membisikan kalimat, Taekook buru-buru memasukkan raketnya yang selalu ia bawa setiap hari sabtu itu ke dalam tas. Mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada tiga orang didepannya dan mulai berlari menuju seorang pria paruh baya dibangku penonton.

"kau mencariku?"

"kau Jeon Taekook, anak dari Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung, benar?"

"benar… ada apa mencariku?"

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara disana. Pria paruh baya itu sibuk dengan tas yang ia bawa. Sedangkan Taekook hanya menatap malas ke arahnya. Ini sungguh membuang waktu.

"aku dapat melihat kemampuanmu. Yang ku tahu, kau memiliki tinggi 179cm, dan wajahmu sangat tampan. Apa kau mau bergabung dengan agensi kami? Aku akan membuat sebuah boygrup, dan… akan sangat terhormat jika kau bergabung dan mewarisi bakat appa-mu"

"lalu?"

"ku akui, aku sangat mengagumi skill kedua orang tuamu dulu tapi aku tidak bisa memiliki mereka karena sudah bergabung dengan agensi lain… jadi…"

"jadi?"

"biarkan aku merekrut anak tunggal mereka yang tampan ini untuk membahagiakan masa tuaku. Dan oh, aku tahu jika kau sempat berperan sebagai romeo pada persembahan tahun kelulusan kelas tiga tahun lalu. Aku melihatnya, dan actingmu sangat keren Taekook-ssi"

Taekook diam. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi dia sudah mengutuk pria didepannya. Lagi-lagi membicarakan hal ini. Dia benci jika di kaitkan dengan dunia entertainer. Dia benci.

"memangnya kenapa jika actingku bagus? Dan sebenarnya kau anggap diriku apa? menyenangkan masa tuamu? Kau pikir aku harta? Lagipula, apa kau tidak lihat, ahjussi? Baru saja aku bermain bulutangkis. Setiap hari sabtu atau hari ekstrakulikuler datang, aku selalu membawa raketku kemana-mana. Aku ingin menjadi pemain bulutangkis hebat! Mengalahkan Lindan, Lee Youngdae—"

"tidak apa-apa, kau tahu? Choi Minho dari SHINee juga seorang atlet lompat tinggi tapi dia bekerja sebagai entertainer—"

"jangan samakan aku dengannya ahjussi! Aku tidak mau! Biarkan aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri ahjussi! Aku tidak ingin masuk ke dunia hiburan!"

"Tae-Taekook-ssi… tunggu!"

Taekook adalah seorang pemuda yang lahir dalam keluarga dunia hiburan. Tapi ia tidak ingin termasuk dalam kategori yang sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Meski keluarga besarnya cukup mendesak Taekook agar berkecimpung ke dunia hiburan, tapi hanya Taekook sendirilah yang tahu apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa dia lakukan. Dia tidak bisa tampil dihadapan banyak orang. Dia merasa canggung. Lagipula dia juga punya mimpi. Taekook ingin menjadi seorang Pebulutangkis terkenal, sama seperti Lee Youngdae.

Untuk kali pertamanya, Jeon Taekook menangis saat pulang ke rumahnya dari sekolah. Ini memalukan memang, tapi Taekook tidak bisa menghentikan keinginannya untuk menangis.

.

.

.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

.

Hay hay... ini FF kedua ku setelah I Can Hear Your Voice

Terima kasih untuk para reader sekalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF saya *nangisharu* ^_^

Saya tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apalagi, yang pasti terima kasih dan tetap baca untuk chapter selanjutnya ya~~ *lambaitanganbarengTaekook*

 **restirachma26 :** Ok, aku selalu membumbui setiap chapter dengan kehadiran Namjung dan Jihyun kok ^_^ makasih yahhh tetap nikmati FF-nya Love You :-* :-D

 **noona alien :** aku panggil apa ya? kakak? maaf ya kak, sebelumnya, sebenarnya aku gak pernah bisa namain(?) tema... aku gak pernah ngerti hal itu... bahasa indo ku di remed hahaha... tapi makasih kakak, terus baca ya, kehadiran reviewmu selalu menjadi semangat bagiku :-*

 **orhenz :** udah... ,

 **ulalala :** aku juga gak sabar lihat reviewmu yang akan menyemangatiku nanti *shyshyshy*

 **lunch27 :** udaah :-D

 **wenjun :** wait wait wait! calm down okay... :-D

 **restiana :** udah...nih...  
makasih...makasih...makasih...

 **luthfiyahsyrfh :** ahhhh ini udah lanjut nihhhh... lucu ya? aku gak yakin di next chap bakal lucu , ... kalau mereka beneran nikah, ayo kita serbu ke pestanya?! HIDUP SHIPPER! ,


	3. Chapter 2

**Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan**

 **;; Rizkah Hijriyah ;;**

Jeon Taekook

Nozomi Akina

Kim Namjung

Park Jihyun

BTS Member + Sakura Kin

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Family, Romance

Pair : KookV

 **.**

Pernah mendengar kata BTS? Panjangnya adalah Bangtan Sonyeondan, atau nama umumnya adalah Bangtan Boys, pernah mendengarnya?

Tapi fanfic ini tidak menceritakan soal mereka, melainkan kejadian 19 tahun setelah BTS pensiun.

Fanfic ini menceritakan bagaimana kisah anak-anak dari couple BTS. Terutama anak dari couple HOT, KookV.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **But, if you don't like, you can click back NOW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang menyejukkan di hari minggu. Pemuda tampan dengan bibir tipis yang jarang luput dari senyuman itu, Jeon Taekook, melangkahkan kaki dengan sepatu converse hitam ditemani pakaian kasual; baju putih dengan jaket biru tua berlogo harimau yang tengah melompat dan juga celana training olahraga milik sekolahnya. Hari ini ia sudah memiliki beberapa agenda.

Sedikit bersenandung ria dijalanan sepi sebuah perumahan, Taekook dengan tenang memikirkan apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukannya saat sampai ditempat tujuan nanti. Lamunannya berubah haluan ketika telinganya mendengar lagu yang terdengar di smartphone berganti menjadi lagu milik ayahnya, ibunya, serta teman-temannya. RUN-BTS.

Jika mengingat kejadian yang mengharuskannya untuk berjalan kaki sejauh dua setengah kilo meter di persimpangan jalan adalah karena ayahnya sendiri, musuh abadinya sendiri. Dengan kejam kepala rumah tangga Jeon itu menyuruh Taekook turun dari mobilnya karena sebaiknya Taekook menjalani senam pagi sehat. Ucapnya, sekarang masih pukul delapan pagi, dan sinar matahari pagi sangat baik untuk pertumbuhan Taekook.

.

"akhirnya sampai juga…" Taekook buru-buru mengetuk pintu utama rumah bercat emas dengan ukiran kayu bertuliskan Park Family di depan pintu.

"Taekook-ah, ada apa?" senyum Taekook merekah, melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang tingginya tak melebihi dirinya tengah berdiri dengan kacamata bundarnya.

"Jimin ahjussi… aku-aku harus bertemu Jihyun—"

"Jihyun sedang menginap dirumah kakek dan neneknya di Busan" sekedar informasi; Taekook dan Jihyun adalah sahabat sejak kecil, mereka memiliki ibu yang berasal dari Daegu, dan memiliki ayah yang berasal dari Busan. Kebetulan? Banyak yang menyangka seperti itu, tapi mereka sangat berterima kasih kepada semua yang telah mendukung hubungan couple kedua orang tua mereka saat masih di BTS dulu.

"APA?! kenapa bisa seperti itu ahjussi?"

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya dulu sebelum datang kesini?" Taekook menelan ludah. Pikirnya, tidak mungkin ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada sang paman perkara handphonenya yang disita sang ibu semalam.

"eoh? Taekook-ah? Kau ingin bertemu Jihyun?"

"Yoongi ahjussi~~" tapi mungkin jika ia berbagi kisah dengan ibu Jihyun ini bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa. Yoongi ahjussi tidak akan meledeknya dan akan menasehatinya dengan kata-kata lembut.

"aku masuk~~" Jimin terdiam. Melihat istrinya dibawa oleh anak orang lain ke dalam rumah mereka. Anak itu bahkan belum ia perbolehkan untuk masuk, tapi berani menyeret istrinya.

.

"hanya karena melihat satu foto yeoja yang tidak mengenakan pakaian, Taehyung merampas handphonemu?" Taekook mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

Jimin yang diam sedari tadi mulai angkat bicara. " _'hanya karena'_ katamu, hyung? Itu berbahaya… bahkan Jihyun hanya ku perbolehkan untuk mengoleksi foto atlet nasional"

"kau yang terlalu berlebihan Park Jimin"

"tapi mereka belum cukup usia, hyung"

"kau yang—"

"eomma merampas handphoneku hanya karena melihat satu foto yang bahkan aku tidak tahu berasal darimana, Jimin ahjussi…"

"O-oh…"

"dia bahkan langsung berkata bahwa 'eomma akan menyita handphonemu selama sebulan'. Dia merampas handphoneku tanpa ingat bahwa aku memiliki phobia aneh menyangkut orang tanpa busana! Tidak mungkin aku yang menyimpan foto itu. Itu pasti pekerjaan teman-temanku"

Kedua orangtua didepan Taekook terdiam sejenak. Namun, Jiminlah yang lebih dulu berdiri dari duduknya, menunjuk satu-satunya anak dari kedua sahabatnya di BTS. "lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu pada eomma-mu?!"

"itu dia masalahnya ahjussi, dia langsung pergi saat aku ingin meluruskan masalah ini. Dan yang paling menyebalkannya adalah… eomma datang ke kamarku setelah mendengar teriakanku. Disanalah seharusnya dia bertanya, 'siapa yang memasukkan foto ini ke handphonemu?', tapi kenyataannya dia berkata 'berani-beraninya kau menyimpan foto seperti ini?! Apa teriakan tadi adalah bukti tanda kau sangat bahagia karena berhasil mengunduh foto ini? Handphonemu ku sita selama sebulan!"

Yoongi hanya diam sedangkan Jimin mulai ikut terbakar emosi di tempat duduknya mendengar penjelasan Taekook yang mengulang perkataan ibunya dan sekaligus meniru ekspresi wajahnya. Namun, bukan Yoongi dan Jimin namanya jika mereka tertawa disaat-saat seperti ini. Taekook adalah anak pertama yang hadir dalam kehidupan BTS dari couple KookV. Dia sangat dimanja.

"aku akan menelepon appa-mu untuk segera menjemputmu. Lagipula, urusanmu dengan Jihyun 'kan? Bukan dengan kami?"

"nee~~"

.

Taekook tertawa keras dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat suami tercintanya, Park Jimin, memukuli lengan berotot milik Jungkook, ayah Taekook, secara bergantian di depan rumahnya. Itu hanya sebagai balasan karena tidak bisa mengurus masalah sepele anaknya dan membiarkan Taehyung berbuat seenaknya pada Taekook.

"ok… ok… aku minta maaf. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini"

Taekook diam, memandang ayahnya yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bermaksud meminta pelukan. Namun, karena Taekook adalah anak yang manja, dan masih memiliki hati meski berhadapan dengan musuhnya sendiri. Dengan teriakannya yang mencapai tiga oktaf, ia menerjang tubuh tegap ayahnya yang rambutnya sudah mulai ditumbuhi warna putih.

"jika kau ada masalah. Ceritakan padaku, arra?" –Jungkook.

"ne, appa…" –Taekook.

"pergilah, kalian membuatku pusing" –Jimin.

"jika Jihyun berkunjung ke rumahku, aku akan mengusirnya, hyung" –Jungkook.

"aku akan menyewa seorang pengacara agar kau dan Taehyung bisa berpisah" –Yoongi.

"aku mohon maaf darimu, Yoongi hyung" setelah itu, Jungkook berjanji untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Yoongi.

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

Sudah seminggu Taekook tidak pernah menyisihkan waktu untuk sekedar bermain ke kediaman Park untuk bermain dengan Jihyun. Dia hanya diam dirumah dan mengisi waktu dengan membaca komik, menonton anime, atau melihat TV.

Dia memang merasa bosan, tapi dengan adanya kedua orangtuanya, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Lagipula, ia masih bisa bertemu Jihyun di kelas meski ada beberapa konflik yang selalu ikut menyertai keseharian mereka.

"eomma, aku menyayangimu~" Taehyung memilih diam dan meneruskan acara membuat susu cokelat panas kesukaannya dan sang anak di counter dapur. Membiarkan Taekook memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan ekspresi lucu yang dibuat-buat.

"Taekook-ah, kau diam dirumah. Jangan pergi kemana-mana" Taekook menatap ayahnya yang berada diruang keluarga dengan mata bundarnya yang mulai terbuka lebar.

"kenapa? Kalian akan pergi hari ini?"

"kami akan berkencan sebentar" Taekook berteriak dan Taehyung meronta untuk dilepaskan dari pelukan anaknya agar susu cokelat yang sudah ia buat tidak tumpah.

"tidak eomma… bagaimana kalau hari ini hujan? Akan ada petir yang menyambar… aku takut…" ibunya hanya bisa menatap Taekook dengan jengah. Dengan perlahan, Taehyung meraih kedua tangan Taekook dipinggangnya dan mulai melepaskan pelukan anaknya.

"anak dari sahabatku akan datang… kau tenang saja chagi-ya"

"ta-tapi eomma…"

Jungkook –Tuan Jeon- berdiri dari duduknya dan menampilkan seringai kecil kepada putra tunggalnya. "kemari nak, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" karena ayah dan anak itu sama-sama aneh, maka Taekook mulai melangkah menuju Jungkook yang sudah dianggapnya rival abadi demi mendapatkan perhatian sang ibu.

Langkah Taekook terhenti ketika tangan kanan ayahnya terulur untuk menjadi pembatas mulutnya yang akan membisikan sesuatu kepada telinga kiri putranya. "jadilah seme sejati kalau kau mau tahu kata kuncinya soal anak sahabatku itu" setelah itu, Jungkook memanggil istrinya, merangkul pinggangnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang anak yang terdiam mematung. Membiarkan satu cangkir penuh berisi cokelat panas yang Taehyung taruh tepat disamping cangkir milik Jungkook.

.

.

Tanggal 21 maret adalah hari pertama musim gugur yang Taekook tahu dari sekolah dan kedua orang tuanya. Bukan termasuk liburan sekolah memang, hanya saja awal musim gugur kali ini bertepatan dengan hari minggu, membuat banyak orang berteriak kegirangan untuk menikmati waktu bersama keluarga sambil menonton pohon-pohon yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya untuk pertama kali, terutama pohon oak. Pohon kesukaan Taekook.

Tepat pada pukul 01.00 PM, KST. Pintu utama rumah diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan langkah gontai, kedua kaki jenjang Taekook terayun untuk menghampiri pintu bercat putih tersebut.

"konnichiwa, bokuwa Akina Nozomi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Taekook hanya bisa diam ketika matanya melihat sosok asing berdiri dihadapannya. Tatapan blank warisan ibunya ia keluarkan, bahkan ia hanya diam ketika udara dingin musim gugur menerpa permukaan kulitnya yang hanya tertutupi kaos lengan pendek berwarna cream dengan celana hitam selutut.

' _lihatlah sosok itu!'_ , dia manis, poni rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat muda itu menjuntai di keningnya dengan sangat anggun. Ohh, betapa Taekook menyukai suasana ini. Terasa seperti dalam sebuah adegan di anime.

"hyung? Gwaenchanha?"

"What the hell?!" Taekook sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu dihadapan orang asing ini. Dia hanya terkejut karena remaja bernama Akina itu memanggilnya hyung.

"kau kenapa hyung?" lanjut Akina sembari meraba kening Taekook yang kini menatapnya takut sambil melangkah mundur perlahan. Dan saat itu, Taekook ingat salam perkenalan yang diucapkan Akina 'Bokuwa' dan bukan 'Watashi wa'.

Dengan cepat Taekook menepis tangan kanan yang lebih mungil dari miliknya itu dan menyahuti perkataan Akina, "kau namja?" hanya itu. Ya, hanya itu, sebagai permulaan untuk memastikan gender Akina.

"ne, aku namja. Ayahku Jung Hoseok dan ibuku Kin Sakura" Akina tersenyum. Manisss sekali jika boleh dibilang, dan Taekook teringat sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Aroma tubuh Akina. Wanginya seperti harum musim gugur… dan itu berasal dari rambut cokelatnya. Aroma yang sangat Taekook suka.

"pohon oak… menjatuhkan daunnya di musim gugur" lirih pemuda bermarga Jeon itu ketika ucapan sang ayah sebelum pergi berkencan dengan ibunya terngiang dikepalanya _'jadilah seme sejati… seme sejati... seme sejati'_

"hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akina sekali lagi. Dan secepat pertanyaan itu muncul pula tangan Taekook berhasil mendapatkan tangan mungil Akina dan membawanya memasuki rumah mewah –menurut Taekook- itu.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga Jeon terdapat jendela seukuran 4x4 meter yang menghadap ke sebuah taman kecil dipinggir kompleks perumahan. Disana banyak terdapat pohon oak yang sedang gencar-gencarnya menjatuhkan daun mereka ke atas tanah. Taekook melihatnya, senyuman Akina yang terlihat sangat manis. Semanis susu cokelat hangat yang biasa ibunya berikan setiap pagi. Ini pasti akan menjadi candu bagi Jeon Taekook selama Akina berada disampingnya.

Merasa di tatap, Akina perlahan memutar arah pandangnya menuju Taekook yang sedang duduk di samping kirinya.

"jadi kau anak dari Hoseok ahjussi?" Akina menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

Taekook ikut mengangguk, "kenapa aku baru tahu jika beliau memiliki seorang anak?"

"kau meragukan appa-ku? Kau pikir appa-ku belum menikah?!" Taekook menelan ludahnya kasar. Merutuki kebodohannya yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan konyol, yang mungkin bisa saja membuat Akina, si anak manis itu mengamuk dengan ganas.

Taekook menggeleng cepat, "ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku. A-aku hanya terkejut karena Hoseokie~ ahjussi tidak pernah mengenalkan anaknya semenjak ia tinggal di Jepang" kemudian bibir tipis itu terkekeh pelan menyadari Akina kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"orangtua mu, Jimin dan Yoongi ahjussi, Namjoon dan Seokjin ahjussi menikah di tahun '97 tepat setelah BTS dipensiunkan. Sedangkan orangtua ku menikah ditahun '98. Appa bercerita jika selama satu tahun penuh ia menghabiskan waktu untuk meyakinkan eomma agar percaya padanya" jelas Akina, dia beringsut mendekati Taekook yang menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggiran sofa dan tangan kanannya berada di sandaran sofa.

"appa bilang, semua sahabatnya memiliki putra ditahun '98, 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian dengan aksen lucu.

"hehehe~ ya, Seokjin dan Namjoon ahjussi serta Jimin dan Yoongi ahjussi mengadopsi anak laki-laki dari panti asuhan yang berada dikota Anyang dan Daegu" seketika Taekook berkeringat dingin saat bocah lelaki yang ternyata lebih muda setahun darinya itu semakin menghilangkan jarak duduk antara mereka berdua. Akina menaruh kepalanya diatas lengan kanan Taekook yang sudah mulai berotot. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan Taekook yang bersusah payah untuk mengatur napasnya sendiri.

Namun tak berselang lama, kedua mata berwarna cokelat itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan sisi hangat dari seorang Akina Nozomi. Bocah itu bahkan kini berani menatap hyung-nya dari jarak 10cm. dan lagi-lagi itu membuat napas Taekook tercekat.

"aku belum berkenalan dengan hyung yang lain. Bisa kau kenalkan mereka padaku?" dan setelah mendengar suara rendah milik Akina digendang telinganya. Taekook merasakan dingin dan lembut serta manis ketika bibir cherry milik bocah itu mampir di depan bibirnya. Menabrakan kedua benda kenyal itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

.

Udara sepoi terus menemani Taekook dan Akina siang itu. Menjadi saksi bisu ketika Taekook yang memiliki hormone diluar batas karena kelabilannya mulai melumat bibir pink muda milik Akina di ruang keluarga yang sepi. Tak ada suara apapun kecuali daun yang terseok menyentuh tanah.

Semuanya terasa berjalan lambat, ketika Akina mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher hyung-nya tersebut. Dan benar saja, Taekook yang merasa akan tercandu oleh kehadiran Akina itu tidak terlihat akan melepaskan pagutannya, meskipun ciuman itu sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh menit.

"JEON TAEKOOK!" dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang membantah teriakan Nyonya Jeon disiang hari. Kecuali Taekook yang sedang mengantuk dan tidak ingin diganggu. Taekook memang sedang tak ingin diganggu sekarang, tapi masalahnya adalah kini ia tidak mengantuk, tetapi tengah mencumbui anak orang!. Jadi mau tak mau, pagutan yang hampir berjalan selama lima belas menit itu ia lepaskan.

"sudah kubilang…"

"kau adalah seorang ayah yang telah merusak pikiran anaknya sendiri!" Taekook menatap ayahnya sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Akina. Jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan ayahnya soal seme sejati itu ada benarnya si kepala keluarga tersebut telah merusak pikiran polosnya. Tapi percayalah, soal ciuman tadi bukan dia yang memulai. Jadi ayahnya tak pantas disalahkan.

Akina bergumam maaf berulang kali dihadapan Nyonya dan Tuan Jeon, karena kedua orang tua itu telah melihat adegan kurang senonoh antara dirinya dan Taekook. Namun disisi lain, Taekook bersumpah untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan bocah Jepang itu. Dia adalah tipe uke yang agresif, dan itu bisa saja membuat Taekook kehilangan control dirinya. Dia tidak mau dituduh telah melakukan tindakan seksualitas terhadap anak dibawah umur.

Bicara soal umur, Taekook sendiri belum mencapai umur legal dinegaranya. Sekarang usianya 18tahun jalan, sedangkan Korea baru akan melegalkan umurnya saat mencapai 20tahun. Hahh… lelah sekali menunggu untuk melepaskan masa remaja. Dia mau tumbuh dewasa! Seperti anaknya Namjoon dan Seokjin ahjussi!

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

"bicara mengenai anak Jepang… hmm…" Taekook dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan hyung tertuanya.

Sekarang tanggal 22 maret, dan itu artinya anak dari Jimin dan Yoongi couple sekaligus sahabat terbaik dari Jeon Taekook, Park Jihyun sedang berulang tahun.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 PM, KST. Jeon Taekook, Park Jihyun, dan Kim Namjung –anak Namjoon dan Seokjin- tengah berada disebuah kafe minimalis dipinggir kota. Tentu saja Namjung yang mentraktir, dialah yang tertua –itu alasan Taekook, dan Jihyun menyetujui-. Mereka berada disini karena sedang menunggu persipan pesta ulang tahun Jihyun yang ke-18 oleh para orang suruhan ayahnya, Park Jimin.

Dan karena ada kesempatan bertemu dengan Namjung, tentu saja tidak dilewatkan oleh Taekook yang masih setia dengan sifat labilnya. Dengan berani, Taekook menceritakan kejadian kemarin siang dengan Akina kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Ketika Jihyun bertanya tentang kehadiran Akina, pemuda Jeon itu menjawab dengan enteng 'sedang tidur'. Bohong, dia berbohong. Dia mengendap-endap keluar rumah agar Akina yang sedang membantu ibunya memasak tidak ikut dengannya. Alasannya satu, pikiran mengenai sikap agresif milik Akina lah yang ingin Taekook tanyakan pada Namjung.

"Jepang itu lebih berbahaya dibanding Hollywood sekalipun. Banyak film atau drama yang menyuruh anak kecil untuk berciuman didalam ceritanya" Namjung menyesap kembali Americano kesukaannya. Matanya beralih menatap Taekook yang masih menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"tapi hyung, dia telah merampas ciuman pertamaku…"

"kau bertanya 'kenapa Akina seagresif itu meski kalian baru saja bertemu'. Kau harus tahu Taekook-ah, itulah orang Jepang. Mereka tidak memiliki sifat malu-malu kucing. Mereka lebih terbuka" lanjutnya. Taekook mengangguk, mengerti dengan penjelasan hyung yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Namjung kembali menyesap kopi panasnya. Membenarkan posisi duduknya dan beralih menatap kedua sahabat yang lebih muda darinya. "akan kuceritakan satu kisah pada kalian tentang orang tua kita, yang pernah appa katakan padaku" Taekook dan Jihyun memajukan wajah mereka. Berharap cerita yang dimaksud akan terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka.

.

" _aku sudah melamarnya kemarin…" Jungkook dengan enteng mengangkat kedua tangan kanannya dan juga tangan kanan milik Taehyung. Menampilkan sebuah cincin yang tersemat dijari manis mereka._

" _WHAT?!" mata dan mulut Hoseok serta Jimin terbuka sangat lebar. Jika Namjoon bayangkan, mungkin satu atau dua bola kasti bisa masuk ke dalam sana._

 _Jungkook dengan jengkel menepis semua sentuhan Jimin, ketika pemuda yang lebih pendek mulai merangkul lengannya. "tidak tidak Jungkook-ah! Kau tahu aku menyukaimu!" ujarnya sembari memperlihatkan puppy eyes dihadapan Jungkook. Membuat Taehyung maupun Yoongi hanya diam ditempat._

" _berhenti menggangguku pendek! Kau sudah memiliki Yoongi hyung. Dan biarkan aku memiliki Tae-hyung!" Taehyung tersenyum meremehkan kegagalan Jimin yang terus menangis meratapi nasibnya karena tidak dapat bersatu dengan adik kesayanganya di BTS itu._

" _DEMI TUHAN JEON JUNGKOOK! KAU TELAH MENOLAKKU SECARA KASAR! AKU BERSUMPAH UNTUK MENIKAHKAN ANAKMU DENGAN ANAKKU KELAK!"_

"huweeekk…"

"uhuk-uhuk…" Namjung menatap garang ke arah dua adiknya yang dengan seenak jidat memotong ceritanya.

Detik selanjutnya Namjung berteriak frustasi, "oh demi Tuhan Jeon Taekook! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" disisi lain, ParkJihyun segera memukul-mukul punggung Taekook yang berada disampingnya dengan air mata bercucuran.

"sebegitu menjijikannyakah diriku untukmu, JEON TAEKOOK SIALAN?!" sedangkan Taekook hanya bisa mengusap-usap perutnya setelah ia mengeluarkan kembali kopi yang seharusnya berada didalam perut ke lantai keramik putih milik kafe dengan rasa tak bersalahnya.

"AKU AKAN DIJODOHKAN DENGAN ANAK INI?! APA YANG DIPIKIRKAN JIMIN AHJUSSI?!" Namjung menghela napas sabar. Sebelum itu, ia meminta salah seorang pelayan untuk membersihkan muntah yang dikeluarkan Taekook beberapa saat lalu.

"kau tidak perlu merasa jorok. Itu hanya minuman" dengan segera, pelayan wanita itu membersihkan lantai penuh kotoran tersebut. Rasanya, mendapatkan wink gratis dari lelaki tampan langganan kafenya bernama Kim Namjung itu adalah semangat tersendiri baginya.

Tidak memperdulikan pelayan kafe, Taekook memandang Namjung lekat. Meminta agar ia melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat tertunda.

.

" _ta-tapi aku juga menyukai Taetae. Aku bahkan sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya saat di Rookie King"_

 _Tangan Jungkook sudah bertengger dikerah depan kemeja yang Hoseok pakai. "jangan bawa-bawa adegan itu disaat-saat seperti ini!" Namjoon tertawa saat melihat tubuh besar Jungkook sudah mulai berani menimbuk tubuh hyung-nya sendiri._

" _ti-tidak Jungkook-ah. Maksudku, kita bertiga; aku, kau, dan Taetae itu sangat dekat. Aku… aku… aku ingin menjodohkan anakmu kelak dengan anaku! Begitu!" ekspresinya konyol seperti biasa. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa tertawa jika suasananya sudah seperti ini. Hari ini adalah hari dimana KookV couple akan membagikan undangan mereka pada atasan maupun staff, dan memberitahukan kepada ARMY mengenai tanggal pernikahan mereka. Jadi tidak akan ada yang melewatkan moment indah couple favorite sebagian besar ARMY itu._

 _Taehyung tertawa lebar, menarik tangan Jungkook dari kerah kemeja Hoseok dan menganggukan kepalanya. Tanda ia menyetujui penawaran hyung-nya. "biarkan Taekook dan Jihyun menjadi sahabat seperti aku dan Jimin" Jimin tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos Taehyung dihadapannya. Mereka bahkan sudah memberi nama calon anak-anak mereka sebelum melangsungkan pernikahan._

.

Namjung menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, pose ketika ia sedang berpikir "sepertinya ada kata kunci didalam sana, apa ya?"

 **BRAK**

"AKINA DAN TAEKOOK SUDAH DIJODOHKAN BAHKAN SEBELUM MEREKA LAHIR!" ketiga pemuda berbeda usia itu terengah sendiri akibat teriakannya didalam kafe.

"jadi Akina menciummu bukan tanpa alasan. Hoseok ahjussi pasti sudah memberitahunya soal perjodohan konyol itu" Taekook menatap sinis ke arah Jihyun yang memilih menampilkan cengirannya. Meminta maaf karena salah ucap.

"jadi, apa yang dia katakan padamu? Kenapa dia datang ke Korea secara tiba-tiba"

Taekook menatap Namjung dan Jihyun bergantian. "sebelum pergi berkencan, appa berkata padaku _'jadilah seme sejati…'_ , kemudian Akina datang dan beralasan akan menginap selama beberapa hari karena libur, lalu menciumku tanpa berkata apa-apa"

Jihyun menyahut, "hmm… ya, mungkin Jungkook ahjussi menyuruhmu jadi seme karena sudah memberi kode jika jodohmu yang berada diposisi 'uke' itu akan datang. Lagipula, pasti karena libur makanya dia datang ke Korea. Sekalian bertemu dengan jodohnya"

"dia juga bilang ingin bertemu dengan kalian" Namjung dengan cepat menoyor kening Taekook sedangkan Jihyun menoyor kepala belakang Taekook. Hingga ketika rasa pening itu mendatanginya, dengan kejam Taekook mengambil semua minuman yang berada di meja dan membuangnya ke lantai. Lalu mengembalikan gelasnya ke hadapan Namjung dan Jihyun.

"nona, bisa kau bersihkan yang ini sekali lagi?" dengan sangaaatt sabar si pelayan datang kembali menuju tempat Namjung berada, mendapatkan wink gratis sekali lagi dan mulai membersihkan lantai dengan telaten.

"sialan," desis Jihyun ketika ia mulai kehausan.

"bukan masalah jika ia ingin bertemu dengan kita. Kita berempat adalah anak dari anggota boy grup Bangtan Sonyeondan. Sedangkan setelah dia lahir, dia tidak pernah bertemu kita karena berbeda Negara. Mengerti?" jelas Namjung enteng. Tak menyadari semua pasang mata kini tertuju ke arahnya, Jihyun, dan Taekook.

"ku rasa ada yang salah dari ucapan si jenius ini" lirih Jihyun kembali. Dia mulai berteriak ketika semua gadis di kafe mulai mengeluarkan handphone mereka masing-masing.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah Jihyun ingat adalah. Seorang anak artis, tidak akan jauh dari kata penggemar orang tuanya. Dimana dan kapanpun.

.

.

.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Jjeng~ Jjeng~ hay hay, balik lagi di chapter ini…

Yang jelas, maaf kalau kata-katanya ada yang membingungkan, gak sesuai EYD maaf sangat

Aku langsung balas review ya, soalnya ku gak tahu mau ngomong apalagi, yang jelas…

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu membaca FF ku ^_^

 _ **Terima kasih / arigatou / kamsahamnida / sukron / xiexie / thank you**_

Love You Guys 3 3 3

.

 **Naruhina Sri Alwas** : sudahhh,,, Cuma lewat dua hari doang kan? Makasih, tetap baca hingga chapter terakhir ya

 **Restiana** : Sudah…sesuai keinginanmu… tapi maaf kalau jelek ya ,

 **ParkceyePark** : Ya ampun, aku juga gak inget dapet ide darimana ,

Makasih dah bilang cerita ini lucu (karena aku yang bikinnya pun bingung mau nyebut ini lucu atau gak) :D :D

Siapp… sudah kakak lanjutkan, tetap baca hingga End Chapter ya!

 **Dpramestidewi** : Taekook anak tunggal, jadi maunya dimanjain… dia gak pernah nyadar kalau umurnya dah TUA :D

Sudah aku lanjutkan, makasih sudah mau baca, ^_^

 **Guest077** : Sudaaaaaaaaahhhh…. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^

 **Kijyunku** : ini lanjutannya… terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan**

 **;; Rizkah Hijriyah ;;**

Jeon Taekook

Nozomi Akina

Kim Namjung

Park Jihyun

BTS Member + Sakura Kin

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Family, Romance

Pair : Taekook x Akina

.

Pernah mendengar kata BTS? Panjangnya adalah Bangtan Sonyeondan, atau nama umumnya adalah Bangtan Boys, pernah mendengarnya?

Tapi fanfic ini tidak menceritakan soal mereka, melainkan kejadian 19 tahun setelah BTS pensiun.

Fanfic ini menceritakan bagaimana kisah anak-anak dari couple BTS. Terutama anak dari couple HOT, KookV.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **But, if you don't like, you can click back NOW!**

.

.

.

"aku pulaanggg…"

"okaerinasai, nii-chan"

"huwaaa…"

"apa yang kau teriakan Taekook-ah? Kau pikir dia siapa?" Taekook hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ibunya memasang tampang garang.

"ahahaha… daijoubu, daijoubu" Akina tersenyum mendengar hyung-nya berbahasa Jepang.

"hyung, kau habis dari mana? Kenapa tidak mengajakku juga?"

Pemuda Jeon itu meneguk kasar ludahnya sebelum meyahuti ucapan Akina, "ta-tadi kau sedang membantu eomma memasak. Ja-jadi aku langsung pergi tanpa mengganggumu"

"kau pasti bertemu dengan anak NamJin ahjussi dan JiYoon ahjussi 'kan?" lagi-lagi Taekook hanya tertawa kecil membenarkan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Akina.

"kenapa begitu? Sudah ku bilang aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka juga, hyung!" lihat,lihat… dengar, dengar… bahkan bocah itu sudah berani merajuk dihadapannya. Dan lagi, apa yang harus Taekook jawab? Tidak mungkin ia akan berkata 'aku menanyakan tentang keagresifanmu padaku kemarin. Tentu saja kau tidak boleh ikut'. Yang ada Taehyung akan menguncinya dikamar seharian.

"hahhh… malam ini, pesta Jihyun hyung akan diselenggarakan. Kita akan datang kesana bersama nanti" fyuhhh… syukur kenyataan itu tidak dilupakan Taekook. Ya, hitung-hitung pengalih pembicaraan hahaha…

"jinjjayo? Baiklah… aku akan memilih baju untuk ku gunakan nanti malam. Aku ke kamar dulu hyung. Jangan merindukanku" Nah! Dia mulai lagi 'kan? Menggoda saja terus kerjaanmu! Memikirkan hal itu Taekook bahkan mengacuhkan ibunya yang berteriak dihadapannya, memilih untuk naik ke lantai dua, berinisiatif beristirahat sejenak dikamar.

.

.

Pemuda Jeon itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil kedua orangtuanya yang sudah melesat pergi lebih dulu menuju pesta anak sahabatnya, Jimin dan Yoongi.

Pukul 07.00 PM, KST. Mobil _Ferrari_ hitam milik Namjung sudah berada di halaman depan kediaman keluarga Jeon. Taekook masih berusia 18tahun, maka dari itu ia masih tidak diizinkan untuk membawa mobil sendiri, bahkan ia pun tetap dilarang meski hanya berlatih. Lain halnya dengan Jihyun yang meski belum memiliki SIM izin mengemudi, pemuda itu tetap nekat minta di ajari oleh ayahnya. Alasannya simple, berjaga-jaga jika ada keadaan darurat.

Namjung sengaja menjemput mereka, karena ingin berkenalan dengan anak dari salah seorang sahabat orangtuanya selagi di BTS, Jung Hoseok, yang kini tidak bisa hadir karena beliau berada di Jepang. Menurut Akina, di jam-jam seperti ini, ayahnya baru pulang ke rumah setelah mengajar di studio dance miliknya yang dibuka setiap hari dari pukul 08.00am hingga 06.45pm.

"jadi Akina… bagaimana sekolahmu?" dengan takut Taekook mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Akina disampingnya. Awalnya dia ingin duduk disamping Namjung yang sedang mengemudi. Tapi alasan tentang perjodohan konyol –menurut Jihyun- itulah yang memaksa Namjung menyuruh Taekook duduk disamping Akina. Tentu tanpa menyingung kata 'perjodohan' itu

"sangat baik hyung. Aku selalu menjadi urutan nomor tiga besar"

"hahh… baguslah, jangan seperti jodohmu –eh… maksudku, jangan seperti orang yang berada disampingmu. Dia selalu menjadi penghuni nomor sembilan hahaha" Akina tersenyum saat melihat pemuda Jeon itu memajukan bibir bawahnya tanda ia merajuk karena kata-kata sarkatik milik Namjung.

"gwaenchanha, meskipun begitu kami akan selalu melengkapi –eh… maksudku, mungkin aku atau dia bisa saling berbagi metode cara belajar. Hehehe, ya seperti itu" Namjung hanya terkekeh menyahutinya, sedangkan Taekook sedang bersusah payah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak selalu gugup dihadapan Akina. HELL! Dia adalah jodohnya sendiri.

.

.

 _Saengil chukkahamnida_

 _Saengil chukkahamnida_

 _Saranghaneun uri Jihyun_

 _Saengil chukkahamnida_

Dan lilin bertuliskan 18 itu ditiup setelahnya.

Pesta bertajuk –Park Jihyun Birthday Party- itu dikunjungi banyak orang. Memang sedikit dari pihak keluarga, tapi sangat banyak dari pihak ARMY –penggemar BTS- yang datang hanya untuk sekedar memberikan doa serta hadiah kepada anak idol mereka. Sebagai gantinya, Jihyun akan sedikit memberikan tarian istimewa yang diajarkan ayahnya ke hadapan khalayak umum di halaman belakang rumahnya, tempat berlangsungnya pesta.

"appa pasti sangat bangga padamu… appa bilang beliau dan appa-mu adalah dance machine BTS 'kan?" Jihyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Entah menjawab pertanyaan Akina atau menikmati lagu yang diputar. Rasanya masih sedikit kesal soal kejadian siang tadi. Ada rasa sedikit cemburu ketika Namjung bercerita mengenai perjodohan konyol antara Taekook dengan Akina.

"hei, appa-ku juga termasuk dance linenya BTS, kenapa kau tidak menyebutnya juga?" Taekook kembali merajuk. Entahlah, hari ini perasaannya sedang sensitive. Feeling seorang remaja labil itu memang wajar kalau sering berubah-ubah.

"mianhae…" Namjung melebarkan matanya dan Jihyun hampir memuncratkan sirup yang tengah diminumnya saat mata mereka melihat adegan romantic Taekook dan Akina secara langsung.

Akina menarik kembali tangan kanannya yang sempat terulur untuk mengusap pipi kiri Taekook, kemudian tersenyum ke arah dua lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi sahabatnya. "aku akan menemui Jimin dan Yoongi ahjussi, serta Namjoon dan Seokjin ahjussi, boleh?" ketiga remaja lelaki dihadapannya segera menganggukan kepala. Rasanya seperti apa ya… ketika mereka segera menyetujui permintaan Akina barusan. Mungkin seperti lima anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang patuh kepada Akashi Seijuurou. Entahlah, mereka hanya terlalu gugup dengan Akina yang terlalu agresif.

.

.

"jadi kau memutuskan untuk pindah kesini, begitu?"

"ne, Namjoon ahjussi"

Mengendap-endap, sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan yang dilakukan Taekook, Namjung, dan Jihyun adalah terus menguntit pergerakan dan percakapan antara Akina juga kedua orang tua mereka.

"jadi, selama kau bersekolah disini, kau akan tinggal bersama jodohmu sendiri?" lanjut Namjoon. Terdengar gelak tawa dari orang tua-orang tua itu didetik berikutnya. Terdengar seperti tawa dari hantu film horror ditelinga Taekook.

' _bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus pergi dari rumah dan menyewa apartment?' –Taekook_

' _apa kau bodoh? Dia pasti akan ikut…' –Jihyun_

' _apa alasannya?' Taekook meringis ketika lagi-lagi kepalanya di toyor oleh kedua sahabatnya yang berada disampingnya._

' _tentu saja dia akan bilang 'aku juga anak dari anggota BTS' dan setelah itu pasti Taehyung ahjussi akan memintamu mengabulkan keinginan Akina' jelas Namjung._

"sebaiknya kalian pisah rumah, bagaimana jika secara tidak langsung kau mengucapkan 'kata keramat' itu dan Taekook tahu jika kau sudah dijodohkan dengannya?" itu ibu dari Jihyun –Min Yoongi- ahjussi favorite Taekook omong-omong.

' _benar 'kan? Kau sudah dijodohkan?' –Namjung_

" _ya sudah, lebih baik kita yang pergi dari pada dia yang pergi. Dia anak luar Korea, man' –Jihyun_

"aku akan membelikan Taekook apartment baru yang tidak jauh dari kompleks kami. Tenang saja… aku tidak akan membiarkan menantu kami kehilangan arah" terlihat dari tempat persembunyian tiga remaja labil, Jungkook –ayah Taekook- tengah merangkul Akina.

' _menantu ya?' tanpa sadar, Taekook tersenyum. Dan itu berhasil menimbulkan hawa kecurigaan dari Namjung dan Jihyun. Karena jarang sekali Taekook tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Hanya disaat-saat tertentu saja._

"tentu saja, dengan begitu dia tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan kita honey~"

 _Dan seketika Taekook mengamuk dibuatnya. Matanya terbuka nyalang melihat sang ayah balik merangkul mesra tubuh ramping ibunya. 'brengsek! Akan ku tunjukan bagaimana kegiatan yang kau maksud, Jeon mesum Jungkook!'_

' _hey hey, tenanglah Jeon Taekook…' dengan susah payah, Namjung dan Jihyun menghentikan pergerakan Taekook ditempat persembunyian mereka. Membicarakan soal tempat persembunyian, mereka sekarang berada di bawah sebuah meja bundar yang sangat besar untuk menaruh hidangan para tamu._

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

Udara sepoi terus menemani perjalanannya pagi ini. Perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat yang nantinya akan membuat orang ini sukses. Entah dalam hal pekerjaan, maupun mendapatkan jodoh. Mengapa jodoh? Karena dia satu sekolahan dengan jodohnya sendiri.

Sebuah tempat dimana ia akan mendapat teman baru yang akan menghiasi hari-harinya selama kepindahannya di Korea. Menemani harinya yang terbilang biasa akan berubah menjadi luar biasa cerah.

Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan bocah laki-laki ber-tag name Jung Hogi. Pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengatupkan bibir tipisnya, meskipun tak jarang juga bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum tatkala orang-orang memberikan tatapan ramah kepadanya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa. _'kenapa mereka ramah sekali?'_ batinnya berucap. Dan secara tidak langsung itu semakin membuatnya kian bersemangat untuk menjalani aktivitasnya hari ini.

Dia tersenyum dan terus tersenyum sehingga tak menyadari tatapan semua orang yang memandangnya. Wajah polos nan manis itu telah membuat orang-orang ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum dalam artian yang sangat beragam.

.

Bocah laki-laki itu, Jung Hogi. Sekali lagi merapikan seragamnya sebelum melangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya untuk memasuki tempat yang menjadi tujuan awalnya. Gedung sekolah dengan nama "Seoul of Performing Arts" high school.

Matanya berbinar, terkesan seperti dirinya melihat kilauan cahaya yang berasal dari gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar itu. Merasa seperti orang special yang diizinkan memasuki sekolah kapanpun. Oh, Hogi-ya, kau benar-benar peng-imajinasi yang baik.

.

Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat setelah melewati gerbang dan memasuki wilayah sekolah adalah… halaman yang sangat luas. Bahkan lebih luas dari sekolahnya yang dulu meski keduanya bertaraf internasional.

"sudah ku bilang untuk ikut denganku saja" senyuman yang sejak 25 menit itu bertengger dibibirnya kini luntur ketika mata bundarnya melihat seorang siswa dengan tubuh tegap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kehadapannya.

"ti-tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku ingin merasakan segarnya udara sejuk Korea Selatan"

"yang kau maksud itu adalah Seoul"

"benarkah?" Hogi, dia hanya bisa mentertawakan kekonyolan ucapannya sendiri.

"kalau begitu, ayo antar aku ke ruang guru…" siswa yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa diam tak berkutik tatkala lengan mungil milik Hogi beralih merangkul lengan kanannya yang mulai berotot.

.

.

" _persetan dengan libur di sekolahnya, ternyata anak itu datang ke sini untuk pindah sekolah" –Taekook_

" _kau saja yang tidak melihat koper-koper besar itu…" –Jihyun_

" _sudah ku bilang, aku terlalu terhanyut dalam suasananya waktu itu. Aku sampai menarik tangannya kedalam rumah, dan ketika eomma datang, dia langsung berteriak karena koper milik tamunya ditinggal begitu saja didepan rumah…" –Taekook_

" _kau yang bodoh… sudahlah, dengarkan saja dia memperkenalkan diri" –Jihyun_

"bokuwa Nozomi Akina desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Hogi, Jung Hogi adalah nama Korea-ku. Aku anak dari Jung Hoseok personil Bangtan Sonyeondan"

"woahhh~~~" teriakan heboh dari dalam kelas 2-B itu telah membuatnya pening.

Jeon Taekook dan Park Jihyun, sudah lima belas menit mereka mengantar Akina ke ruang guru dan balik ke ruang kelas barunya di gedung dua sebagai sahabat yang mengantar anak baru.

"dia percaya diri sekali…" –Taekook

"mungkin karena sifat alami ayahnya" – Jihyun

keduanya kembali menghembuskan napas sabar. "hahhh…"

"nama Hogi berasal dari Ho dan Gi, artinya orang-orang baik pasti akan mendapatkan keberanian ketika mereka tengah berada dalam sebuah masalah, di China, nama Hogi bisa dibaca Hoki dan itu berarti keberuntungan. Sedangkan nama Akina adalah bunga dimusim gugur dan Nozomi adalah harapan, itu karena appa berstage name J-Hope, aku yakin kalian semua mengerti. Appa dan eomma ingin aku menjadi harapan mereka"

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan bunga musim gugur?" seorang siswi bertanya.

"ibuku sangat menyukai bunga musim gugur. Aromanya sangat berbeda"

"ohh…"

Diluar kelas, Taekook dan Jihyun tersenyum, "indahnya" Sebelum kedua pasang kaki jenjang itu meninggalkan kelas dimana jodohnya Taekook berada.

.

.

"aku mencari Jihyun dan Taekook hyung. Apa mereka ada dikelas?" semua mata tertuju pada sosok Akina yang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taekook dan Jihyun dari pintu kelas.

"masuklah nak, kau menghalangi pintu jalan" itu Jihyun. Duhh, entah kenapa jika berada didekat Akina, Jihyun selalu ingin mempermalukan anak itu.

Akina berjalan santai ke arah meja jodohnya –Taekook- yang tepat bersebelahan dengan meja Jihyun. Mengambil posisi duduk ketika seorang siswi yang memang duduk dihadapan Taekook mempersilahkannya.

Akina membuka kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun termasuk dengan nuna tadi 'kan, hyung?" Taekook dan Jihyun saling berpandangan sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya kedua mata bundar milik Taekook terpusat kembali ke arah Akina yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

"tidak. Sungguh—" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Taekook ketika dengan cepatnya Akina memasukan sepotong sushi dari kotak bekal kedalam mulutnya.

"baguslah…" Jihyun dan Taekook kembali berpandangan, dan saling tersenyum canggung.

Jadilah, selama di sekolah. Yang mereka bertiga lakukan adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah dikelas Taekook dan Jihyun, maupun taman belakang sekolah. Ingat, bulan maret masih berlanjut dan pohon oak yang tersebar di sudut-sudut taman belakang sekolah masih menggugurkan daunnya tanpa di terpa angin sekalipun.

Taekook hanya bisa berharap Tuhan memberinya kekuatan untuk dapat mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia sudah mengetahui perjodohan itu kepada Akina. Kemudian mereka akan menjalani hari-harinya tanpa ada rasa canggung.

.

.

Taekook tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika pesan singkat Jihyun masuk kedalam kotak masuk di smartphonenya.

 _-besok libur. Semua angkatan besok libur. Jangan ada yang berangkat. Karena sekolah akan mengadakan rapat besar-_

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu isinya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh ketua OSIS secara pribadi itu dapat menimbulkan teriakan membahana di hampir seluruh rumah murid SOPA high school. Termasuk Taekook yang kini tengah melompat senang di atas ranjangnya. Tak menyadari seorang bocah lelaki lain yang baru saja datang karena mendengar suara riuh dari kamar disebelahnya.

"LIBUR! LIBUR! LIBUR!"

"kau sudah mengatakan itu sebanyak 79 kali hyung" detik bersama suara itu menggema, memecah suara bising yang dikeluarkan Taekook. Pemuda Jeon itu terdiam di atas ranjangnya dan beralih menatap pelaku yang menghancurkan euphoria nya.

"be-benarkah?"

"boleh aku masuk?"

"y-ya, tentu saja"

Seperti slow motion, Taekook memperhatikan tubuh ramping milik Akina berjalan menuju jendela besar yang terbuka dikamarnya. Menampakan langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Tanpa sadar, Taekook tersenyum melihat Akina mulai mengusap kedua lengannya sendiri dan tak berhenti merutuki udara yang dingin.

Taekook turun dari ranjang dan mendekati lemari untuk mengambil sesuatu "seharusnya pakai jaket" kedua manic remaja labil itu bertemu. Taekook tersenyum ketika melihat Akina hanya diam sambil merapatkan jaket pemberian hyung yang disampirkan dikedua bahu kecilnya.

' _haha, skakmat! Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa berlaku agresif, huh?!'_

"loh, kalian sedang apa? bulan madu ya?" secepat kereta bawah tanah milik Jepang. Taekook dan Akina segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Nyonya Jeon yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan dua gelas cokelat panas diatas nampan.

' _dua? jangan-jangan—_

— _Eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kamarku?!'_

"TIDAKKK!"

"YAKK! JEON TAEKOOK!"

' _ini gila… apa jangan-jangan selama ini eomma yang menyuruhnya bertingkah laku seagresif itu didepanku? Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan appa'_

.

"ya, seperti itulah cara kerjanya hyung. Kau harus tahu sebelum kau mencoba—"

 **BRAK**

"appa, aku mohon…"

"apa yang kau bicarakan Jeon Taekook? Seenaknya membuka pintu ruang kerjaku—"

"belikan aku apartment sekarang juga!" dan jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

' _apakah dia sudah tahu soal perjodohan itu? Oh, gawat!'_

"kenapa meminta secara tiba-tiba begitu?" Taekook masih menetralkan deru napasnya yang tak beraturan. Dia memegang dadanya yang terasa berdenyut, kemudian menatap ayahnya yang terlihat jelas mengeluarkan keringat dibeberapa bagian tubuh luarnya.

' _appa kenapa?'_

Sekali lagi Jungkook bersikap tenang dihadapan anaknya, menaruh handphonenya ke atas meja, merangkul pundaknya dan membawa sang anak keluar dari ruang kerja. "jadi apa masalahmu nak?" tanyanya kemudian.

"aku ingin kau membelikan ku apartement"

"ada alasan?" langkah mereka berdua beriringan dengan langkah kaki kecil Akina dan Taehyung yang turun dari lantai dua. Kedua orang tua itu lalu mengajak dua anak muda disampingnya untuk duduk bersama.

"a-aku hanya ingin lebih sering berkumpul dengan Jihyun dan Namjung hyung, appa" lelaki berusia empat puluh empat tahun itu menyandarkan diri disandaran sofa setelah mendengar jawaban anaknya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tatkala Taehyung, sang istri, menatapnya dan memberikan senyum.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan istri kesayangannya, Jungkook mengangguk, merespon alasan Taekook. "baiklah, itu artinya kalian bertiga akan tinggal bersama bukan?"

Taekook mengangguk cepat "tentu saja"

"itu artinya Akina juga boleh ikut?"

' _sial—'_ Jungkook hanya sedang mengetes anaknya. Jika Taekook mengatakan iya, itu artinya Taekook tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal perjodohan itu. Namun jika ia menolak kehadiran Akina, itu artinya Taekook mengetahui sesuatu.

"te-tentu saja" agak gugup memang ketika Taekook mengatakan itu. Tapi karena Taekook itu anak pintar, maka dia tidak sebodoh yang dikira orang tuanya. Laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun itu masih ingat percakapan antara orang tuanya, orang tua Namjung dan orang tua Jihyun dipesta bocah lelaki bermarga Park itu.

.

" _sebaiknya kalian pisah rumah, bagaimana jika secara tidak langsung kau mengucapkan 'kata keramat' itu dan Taekook tahu jika kau sudah dijodohkan dengannya?"_

" _aku akan membelikan Taekook apartment baru yang tidak jauh dari kompleks kami. Tenang saja… aku tidak akan membiarkan menantu kami kehilangan arah"_

.

Lagipula, yang ingin pisah rumah lebih dulu adalah Taekook.

"ahaha… aku disini saja hyung, maaf… tapi aku akan sering-sering berkunjung dan membuatkan kalian masakan lezat" – _tuh kan_ , benar kata Taekook. Pasti salah satu dari tiga orang yang berada didepannya kini ada yang menolak.

"ya-ya sudah kalau begitu…" sebenarnya Taekook ingin sekali tertawa. Tapi dia tidak berani mengeluarkannya. Bukan karena takut dicurigai ayahnya, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa. kesempatan untuk berpisah dengan Akina, membuatnya merasa sangat senang.

"oh ya, Taekook-ah… susu cokelat panas kesukaanmu sudah ku taruh dimeja belajarmu"

"oh?" mata Taekook terbuka lebar menyaksikan ibunya mengangkat gelas berisi susu yang dibuatnya sendiri dan meminumnya.

' _jadi perkiraanku salah?'_

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

Taekook, Jihyun, dan Namjung berteriak di dalam sebuah gedung apartment lantai sepuluh dengan kamar hanya mencapai empat puluh tujuh saja. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian Taekook meminta apartment dari sang ayah. Malamnya, Tuan Jeon segera berdiskusi mengenai hal itu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya selagi di BTS dulu. Bukan karena tak mungkin, jika hanya Jungkook yang membelikan apartment itu sendiri sedangkan kedua anak dari sahabatnya bisa saja membombardir semua furniture yang ada didalamnya, dan tentu Jungkook yang akan rugi.

Menjengkelkan memang, tapi setelah keempat temannya –Namjoon, Seokjin, Jimin, dan Yoongi- menyetujui dan langsung memberi uang kompensasi, besoknya, Jungkook segera menelepon pemilik apartment yang jaraknya lima blok dari kompleks perumahannya.

Dan sekarang, Taekook dengan kedua temannya sudah bisa merasakan rumah baru tapi sederhana dengan nomor 38 itu. Bahkan Taekook sudah memanggil pendeta untuk mengusir hantu yang mungkin bisa datang kapan saja ke apartment mereka.

.

.

.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Me : Maaaffff banget kalau kata-katanya sulit dimengerti. Aku harap kalian bisa maklum ;-) dan bisa membayangkan jalan ceritanya (amin…)

Dan Balas review…

 **AprilKimVTae** : huweee aku juga… makanya di grup FB, aku dah minta tolong bangettt buat siapapun yang bisa ngedit,,, tolong buatin wajahnya hobie + model/penyanyi jepang gitu…. Tapi gak ada yang mau…. Huhuhu~~ :'(

 **dpramestidewi** : iya, udah dijodohin, suka gak? **  
**

 **JirinHope** : iya, udah dijodohin sebelum lahir malah :-D  
iya, hoseoknya tobat… daripada di cekik sama Jungkook makanya ngejodohin anak mereka hahaha…

Hoseok straight sendiri ^_^ sama Kin Sakura, model asal jepang… ;-D

Di chapter berikutnya aku akan kasih tahu gimana si model ini kenal sama BTS…

All, makasih dah mau baca ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan**

;; Rizkah Hijriyah ;;

Jeon Taekook

Nozomi Akina

Kim Namjung

Park Jihyun

BTS Member + Sakura Kin

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Family, Romance

Pair : Taekook x Akina

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **But, if you don't like, you can click back NOW!**

.

.

#Special Chapter –Taekook POV-

.

.

Sore yang begitu ramai di ibu kota, Seoul. Membuatku lebih memilih untuk tinggal didalam rumah bermarga "JEON" yang telah ku tempati selama delapan belas tahun ini.

Sekedar beristirahat dan duduk-duduk di sofa ruang TV, ditemani cemilan dan minuman kesukaan benar-benar membuatku serasa dimanjakan oleh orang disekitarku. Anak tunggal, ya… itu aku. Anak satu-satunya dari Tuan Jeon –Jeon Jungkook- dan Nyonya Jeon –Kim Taehyung-. Banyak orang yang menjulukiku sebagai "4D alien atau Golden Maknae Generation" karena kedua orangtuaku.

Namaku Jeon Taekook, keahlianku terbilang tidak sedikit; aku bisa menyanyi, menari, menggombal, bahkan memijat, tentu saja hanya orang tertentu yang bisa ku pijat. Tapi ada satu yang tak bisa ku lakukan. Memerankan tokoh dari sebuah cerita fiksi bernama 'drama'. Hidupku nyata dan tidak buat-buat. meski banyak pihak yang memintaku untuk melakukannya, aku tetap pada pendirianku. Bahkan setelah seorang ahjussi datang ke sekolah menemuiku hari itu dan mengomentari actingku, aku tetap pada pendirianku.

' _cobalah berakting, dan banggakan kami… mereka hanya mengetahui kau adalah anak dari mantan member Bangtan Sonyeondan, tapi kau tidak pernah mencoba pengalaman baru. Bisa saja dunia entertaint adalah pekerjaan tetapmu nanti. Itu cukup menguntungkan bagi hidupmu'_ kata-kata kedua nenek dan kakek berusia 72 tahun itu selalu terngiang ditelingaku, hingga aku bosan mendengarnya.

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari selasa, dan sudah dua hari ini aku meninggalkan apartment milikku, Jihyun, dan Namjung hyung. Alasannya sepele. Namjung hyung harus melaksanakan tugas menjadi murid pertukaran di universitas Tokyo, sedangkan Jihyun tidak mau ditinggal berdua olehku, dia takut Akina akan memarahinya atau bahkan sampai menyimpan dendam kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Itu pikiran memalukan memang, aku tahu. Jadi, kami berdua memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing dan menunggu kepulangan Namjung hyung seminggu dari sekarang.

"hei, apa ini? Aku tidak merasa pernah melakukan wawancara itu?" aku menatap Akina yang berada disampingku dengan cemilannya. Menatap layar televise dengan sangat serius.

.

" _bagaimana soal hubungan asmara? Apa kalian sudah memiliki kekasih?"_

" _ti-tidak, kami belum memilikinya" –Namjung._

" _kami dengar anak dari Hoseok-ssi bernama Akina? Apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Lalu, dimana sekarang dia berada?"_

" _a-ada dirumah… ada dirumah… dan dia belum memiliki kekasih. Dia lebih muda DARIKUU!" –Taekook._

" _oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Taekook. Anak dari couple ter-HOT dari BTS ini pasti sudah memilikinya"_

" _a-aku tidak… aku belum memilikinya. Sungguh"_

" _hey, hey… bisa tidak kalian singkirkan kamera-kamera itu dari hadapan kami?" –Jihyun_

" _maaf, Jihyun-ah, ini adalah pekerjaan kami"_

" _tapi tak perlu sedekat ini. Handphonemu itu bahkan hampir mengenai hidungku"_

" _ma-maaf"_

" _hahaha…"_

 _._

' _oh ya, itu acara di kafe beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang ditayangkan? Dasar aneh…'_

Akina menatapku dengan wajah sarat akan jawaban. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju televise, mengambil remote yang berada disamping meja tempat televise itu berada dan mematikannya. Hahh… kenapa juga orang tuaku harus pergi disaat-saat seperti ini? Aku sungguh takut.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kau sudah memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang?" –Akina.

"hubungan? Dengan siapa?" aku memojokkan diriku sendiri diatas sofa saat Akina mulai memajukan langkahnya ke hadapanku. Jangan lupakan tatapan membunuh khas anime yang keluar dari auranya.

"tentu saja dengan orang yang ada di—"

"yang ada di?" lanjutku. Aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapannya, aku ingin dia jujur kepadaku soal perjodohan itu. Tapi saat aku juga ikut memajukan diriku untuk mendekatinya, dia segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan dan berlari ke kamar.

"dasar aneh… tunggu dulu—"

' _HYAAA! Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi dan dia akan mengatakan itu semua. Kenapa dia pergi? Sialan…'_

.

.

.

#Special Chapter –11 tahun yang lalu-

Pagi hari di Tokyo, jam 09:00am. Hoseok, pemuda yang pandai menari itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu sembari membawa enam gelas sirup orange dalam satu nampan, ditemani istri tercinta, Kin Sakura.

Senyuman tak luput dari kedua belah bibir milik orang tua berusia sekitar 36 tahunan itu. Mereka mulai berteriak heboh tatkala melihat anak semata wayang milik mereka menjerit karena diberi mainan baru. Anak itu terlalu exicted.

Kedua tangan Hoseok terulur untuk menaruh semua gelas yang ia bawa barusan ke atas meja. Duduk disamping istrinya yang sudah duduk lebih dulu disamping kedua adiknya di BTS, V dan Jungkook. Mereka kembali bercengkrama dengan obrolan ringan yang dimulai oleh Sakura.

"kita baru bertemu kembali setelah lima tahun berlalu. Dan aku ingin sekali, membicarakan soal anak kami juga anak dari Taehyung dan Jungkook" satu-satunya wanita dipertemuan saat itu angkat bicara, menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang terdengar imut ketika diucapkan.

Taehyung menyeruput jus orangenya sejenak sebelum menjawab perkataan dari kakak wanitanya. "delapan tahun lalu… Jiminie~ ingin menjodohkan anaknya dengan anakku karena Jungkook menolak perasaannya. Tapi Hoseok hyung mengatakan jika karena kedekatan antara aku, Jungkook dan dirinyalah, dia memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak kalian dengan anak kami. Saat itu aku setuju dengan ucapannya, dan membiarkan anak Jiminie~ dan Yoongi hyung menjadi sahabat Taekook. Sama sepertiku dengan Jiminie~"

Wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya lucu, "baiklah, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak. Anak kalian sangat tampan. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri jika Namjung dan Jihyun juga tampan haha…"

"terimakasih nee-chan—"

"tapi Jungkookie~" untuk sesaat semua mata tertuju pada Sakura. Senyum tak luput dari bibir tipis milik wanita itu, namun raut wajahnya menggambarkan rasa takut. Dan Jungkook bisa menangkap sinyal itu, maka dia mulai menyahut agar istri dari Hoseok tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya.

"aku tidak mau, jika Taekook mengetahui hal ini lebih cepat. Setidaknya menunggunya mencapai usia legal. Aku-aku hanya tidak ingin jika ia berbuat aneh-aneh…"

"ada apa memangnya nee-chan?" Taehyung beralih duduk disamping kiri Sakura. Menggeser posisi Yoongi.

"saat usiaku masih sembilas belas tahun. Kedua orang tuaku sempat menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang tak ku kenal sebelumnya—" perlahan Hoseok menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya.

"—aku marah pada saat itu. Aku mogok makan selama hampir seminggu. Aku berteriak 'AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN' terus saja seperti itu. Meyakinkan orang tua ku agar memberi jalan kebebasan untuk memilih pasangan hidup. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku yang hampir terjun dari lantai dua dibalkon kamarku, mendengar mereka memohon dan meminta maaf—" wanita itu menatap Hoseok yang tersenyum padanya. Mengusap kedua tangan sang suami dengan sayang.

"—dibulan yang sama, kalian, BTS debut dan aku melihat Hosiki~ sangattt ceria. Aku mulai menyukainya. Tidak, aku bukan Kpopers, aku hanya seorang model biasa yang jatuh cinta pada senyuman seorang Jung Hoseok…"

"Wooo~~~"

"ditahun kedua setelah kalian debut dan mengeluarkan album Jepang. Aku mulai berinisiatif untuk mendekati kalian, terutama Hosiki. Usia kami sama, pasti kami memiliki chemistry"

"ya, kalian sangat cocok. Bahkan aku sempat mendengar Namjoon berkata bahwa saat Hoseokie~ tertawa bersamamu, kalian cocok seratus persen" Seokjin dan semua adik-adiknya di BTS tersenyum melihat sepasang suami-istri dengan anak manis bernama Akina dipelukan mereka itu. Kedua pria dan wanita berbeda Negara itu benar-benar membuktikan bagaimana kehidupan kisah cinta meskipun dipisah oleh jarak yang cukup jauh.

"ha'i, kemudian saat aku berhasil memenangkan peran untuk music video kalian berjudul For You itu, meski harus berpasangan dengan Jungkookie, tapi Hoseokie~ sempat-sempatnya meminta nomor handphoneku, aku sangat senang"

"hmm…"

"a-aku bisa jelaskan teman-teman"

"jadi, malam-malam setelah sampai di dorm, orang yang kau hubungi adalah Sakura-chan? Bukan ibumu?"

"bukan begitu Yoongi hyung, Ibu yang ku maksud adalah… Ibu dari anakku dimasa depan" Sakura tertawa keras, melihat teman-teman mulai menggoda suaminya.

.

.

.

 **END of Special chapter**

 **Guest 077**

Masa sih dia polos? Polos tapi masa gak mau lepasin kiss nya sama akina bwahaha

Iya, dia dah di jodohin sama mas Taekook

Ini dah lanjut… makasih dah mau baca beb :-*

 **Wenjun**

Udahhh… makasih semangatnya! ,

 **AprilKimVTae**

Maaf,,, kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa bikin wajahnya oseokie sama cewek manapun yang kamu suka dehhhh

 **Dpramestidewi**

Makasihhhh…. Iya, nanti aku usahain deh, supaya kalian bisa tahu wajahnya akina Jung…

Bukan gitu, namanya juga dah bersahabat dari kecil… lagian juga, si Jihyun bodynya lebih mungil dari Taekook, jadi dia ngerasa kaya ada yang ngelindungin… :-D

 **JirinHope**

KYAAAAA~~~ jadi namanya bener2 ada?

Aku bahkan Cuma asal kasih nama doing….

Kalau gitu jangan bayangin dia…

Kin sakura yang aku maksud adalah cewekkkkk…..?

Iya, nanti aku usahain supaya kalian tahu akina , ,

 **Nyonya Jung**

Jangan-jangan,,,,, ini istrinya Hopie ya? Maafin sayaaaaa….

.

Hahaha…. Jangan bilang anda VMin shipper yaa….. :-D :-D

Ywdh, au gimana lagi? Ceritanya dah kaya gitu…. hahahaha

Makasih atas pujian ff ku :-*

#buat semuanya…. Maaf beribu maaf…. Aku bakal usahain untuk buat wajah akina, meski harus pake bantuan temenku…. Hehehe

Aku harap kalian sabar menunggu :* love you all 3 3


	6. Chapter 5

**Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan**

;; Rizkah Hijriyah ;;

Jeon Taekook

Nozomi Akina

Kim Namjung

Park Jihyun

BTS Member + Sakura Kin

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Family, Romance

Pair : Taekook x Akina

.

Pernah mendengar kata BTS? Panjangnya adalah Bangtan Sonyeondan, atau nama umumnya adalah Bangtan Boys, pernah mendengarnya?

Tapi fanfic ini tidak menceritakan soal mereka, melainkan kejadian 19 tahun setelah BTS pensiun.

Fanfic ini menceritakan bagaimana kisah anak-anak dari couple BTS. Terutama anak dari couple HOT, KookV.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **But, if you don't like, you can click back now**

.

.

.

Sore ini Namjung akan pulang dari kegiatan pertukaran mahasiswa selama seminggunya di Jepang. Dan Taekook berjanji untuk memberikannya hadiah karena telah membuat kedua sahabat serta keluarga besar mereka bangga. Remaja Jeon itu bahkan sudah membelikan hadiah sebuah sepatu bermerk _Nike_ yang disarankan Namjoon ahjussi, sedangkan Jihyun akan memberikan sebuah kalung perak dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya, dan yang terakhir adalah Akina, dia akan memberikan sebuah sweater dengan warna sama seperti sepatu yang dibeli Taekook. Alasannya tentu saja karena harus saling mencocokan. Jihyun yang mendengarnya saja sudah mengerti tujuan orang itu. Jihyun berpikir bahwa 'mencocokan' yang dimaksud Akina pasti adalah dirinya sendiri dengan Taekook. Hahhh… ya, dia pasti ingin dinilai sebagai jodoh yang cocok.

.

Seorang Jeon Taekook itu mudah marah dan perasaannya sangat sensitive karena masih dalam masa pubertas, yang artinya sikapnya sangatlah labil. Sama seperti sekarang, dia terus menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika menerima pesan dari jodohnya –Akina- untuk bertemu diatap gedung. Ada perasaan gugup, malu, dan marah. Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi karena adiknya itu melarangnya membawa Jihyun! Hell, sepenting apa pembicaraan yang ingin dia katakan pada Taekook dibandingkan dengan keberadaan Jihyun disisi Taekook. Menjengkelkan.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12:10 pm, KST. Yang artinya istirahat kedua sudah berlangsung sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kedua kaki jenjang Taekook yang tertutupi celana seragam sekolah itu melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Tujuannya tentu untuk memenuhi permintaan jodohnya.

Tangan kirinya ia taruh di dalam saku celana, ciri khasnya; coolest. Sedangkan kelima jari tangan kanannya sudah berada di kenop pintu. Tinggal diputar dan ia mungkin bisa melihat jodohnya, si Akina yang sedang tersenyum menyeramkan ke arahnya.

 **Ckrek…**

' _sialan, apa ini?'_

"Taekook hyung? Kau 'kah itu?" tepat sepuluh detik Taekook membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap gedung, sang pemuda Jeon lebih memilih kembali menutup pintu dan pergi. Meninggalkan Akina dengan raut wajah khawatir bersama seorang siswa disampingnya.

.

.

Teriakan heboh dibandara yang berasal dari tiga remaja tak menghentikan aktivitas berlalu-lalang orang-orang sibuk disana. Taekook tersenyum ketika Namjung dengan semangat memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedikit lebih tampan dari biasanya. Tak menyadari ada sedikit perubahan sikap dalam diri Taekook.

Taekook mengerti, dirinya sedang merasa kesal terhadap jodohnya, Akina, akibat kejadian di atap gedung siang tadi. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam dibanding ikut bersorak dengan Jihyun dan Akina beberapa saat lalu.

.

Hingga disaat Taekook, Namjung dan Jihyun mengantar Akina pulang ke kediaman Jeon, Taekook tak pernah mengeluarkan suara. Tak menyadari jika Akina hampir menangis karena tidak bisa melihat jodohnya tertawa.

"hyung, aku-aku masuk ke rumah, aku duluan" Taekook hanya menganggukan kepalanya, menjawab ucapan Akina dari luar mobil. Ia memilih untuk duduk di samping kursi kemudi sejak berangkat ke bandara. Membiarkan Akina duduk sendirian. Dan ketika Namjung memilih menggantikan posisi Jihyun yang mengemudi, maka Namjung segera menyuruh pemuda Park itu mundur ke kursi belakang setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari Taekook yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menolak permintaan Namjung untuk menemani jodohnya kali ini.

.

.

"kau kenapa?" Taekook menoleh dan mendapati Namjung sudah duduk disampingnya.

Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "aku melihat Akina memeluk seorang siswa. Sekelas dengannya mungkin"

"benarkah, Taekook-ah? Kurang ajar"

"hei, Jihyunie~ sudahlah. Kita adalah sahabatnya, jadi kita harus membantunya dalam masalah ini"

"Namjung hyung, Akina saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Dia terlalu terbuka terhadap orang lain!"

"yak! yak!…"

"jika sudah seperti ini, aku akan memberitahunya bahwa kita bertiga mengetahui perjodohannya dengan Taekook!"

"PARK JIHYUN, DENGARKAN DULU!"

"TIDAK MAU! KAU YANG HARUS DENGARKAN PERMINTAAN SAHABATKU HYUNG!"

Suasana apartment disamping apartment milik mereka sangat sepi. Dan ini sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka bertiga untuk saling meneriaki. Namun yang Taekook lakukan hanyalah memijat keningnya yang terasa pening., tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk ikut menyahuti teriakan kedua sahabatnya.

"gomawo hyung… aku akan memikirkan tentang saranmu itu" Jihyun diam tak berkutik. Menyentuh bahunya yang sempat ditepuk Taekook sebelum pemuda Jeon itu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"tumben sekali dia memanggilku hyung? Hahaha…"

"BERISIK!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK BISA MELIHAT ORANG BAHAGIA, TUAN JENIUS!"

"KAU INGIN AKU MENCIUMMU JIHYUN?! KAU BERISIK SEKALI BOCAH!"

HUP—

Jihyun buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat Namjung mulai berjalan ke arahnya, memasang tampang kesal yang bukan main. Hei, ingatlah, jika dia baru saja pulang ke Korea. Dia lelah!

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian di atap gedung. Waktu-waktu bagi Akina untuk mendekatkan diri kepada jodohnya semakin berkurang. Akina tahu, Taekook marah padanya karena melihat dirinya sempat memeluk seorang siswa yang ternyata adalah ketua dikelasnya.

Awalnya Akina hanya akan pergi ke atap seorang diri, tetapi sang Ketua tiba-tiba mengajukan diri untuk menemani. Tentu saja Akina merasa tidak enak, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mempersilahkan Ketuanya mengikuti. Lagipula, pembicaraannya dengan Taekook tidaklah begitu penting. Hanya ingin mengajak makan malam. Tetapi saat istirahat kedua hampir mencapai sepuluh menit, sang Ketua akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa disaring oleh Akina. Pemuda bermarga Park itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Akina. Padahal status pertemanan mereka saja belum genap dua minggu.

Sikap setia sang ayah yang menurun padanya itulah, yang membuatnya segera menolak ajakan kencan sang Ketua. Tanpa menyinggung soal perjodohan, Akina berkata semua itu ia lakukan karena sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia suka.

Dan soal pelukan itu, hanyalah salah paham belaka. Sang Ketua yang hendak berbalik menuju pintu atap gedung tersandung paku yang tertanam dilantai. Maka, secara reflex, Akina memegang lengannya sedangkan sang Ketua tentu juga secara tidak sengaja menaruh tangan satunya dibahu milik Akina. Alhasil, kedua remaja itu saling berhadapan, dan ketika Taekook datang, terjadilah kesalah pahaman itu.

.

"ya, akhir-akhir ini Taekook lebih banyak diam" itulah kabar yang sempat Akina dengar dari beberapa teman angkatan Taekook.

' _sebenarnya Taekook hyung itu kenapa?'_ karena jika pemikiran Akina mengenai kejadian di atap beberapa waktu lalu yang mengakibatkan Taekook marah padanya, itu bisa berarti banyak hal. Salah satunya mungkin karena bisa saja Taekook mengetahui soal perjodohan itu dan menyalahkan Akina karena berani memeluk orang lain, atau mungkin juga, Taekook marah padanya karena pemuda Jeon itu mulai menyukainya. Mungkin pemikirannya yang kedua tidak sampai seratus persen, tapi setidaknya Akina benar-benar berharap itu terjadi.

.

.

"Taekook-ah…" Taekook menoleh dan menemukan Jihyun yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan susu cokelat panas.

Sore ini, Namjung pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Jadi, Taekook dan Jihyun hanya diam tanpa berniat menonton televisi maupun melakukan hal lain. Tidak ada acara yang bagus, dan itu sangat membosankan.

Taekook menerima segelas susu cokelat kesukaannya. "ada apa, Jihyunie~?"

Jihyun menoleh ke arah depan, menghindari tatapan Taekook. "seenaknya saja Akina melakukan itu. Apa kau tidak cukup baginya?"

Taekook terkekeh, mengelus surai cokelat gelap milik Jihyun "kau cemburu atau apa? aku merasa ada aura-aura aneh diantara kita".

Jihyun mendelik cepat, "aku berkata seperti ini karena kau adalah adikku"

Antara Taekook dan Jihyun segera menoleh ketika suara pintu apartment dibuka. Terlihat seorang Kim Namjung tengah tersenyum lembut sembari membawa sebuah kantong plastic yang isinya diyakini kedua adiknya sebagai cemilan.

"aku pulang…"

"selamat datang" Jihyun bangkit dari sofa putih mereka dan berjalan sedikit terburu-buru ke arah Namjung.

"biar aku yang bawa hyung"

"heh?! Sejak kapan kalian nampak serasi?" Jihyun menundukkan kepala dan Namjung tersenyum bangga. Taekook yang melihat itu hanya diam. Sepertinya Namjung memiliki topic obrolan yang menarik.

"aku pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil baju tidurku yang tertinggal. Dan mengingat kejadian pertengkaran antara aku dan Jihyun kemarin, aku berinisiatif untuk mengatakan hal itu kepada appa dan eomma—"

Jihyun tercekat, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjung dengan tatapan meremehkan, "kau menceritakan hal seperti itu hyung? Ya ampun, sangat kekanak-kanakan"

Namjung memilih tak memperdulikan kata-kata Jihyun dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "ya, aku bilang pada appa, untuk menikahkanku dengan Jihyun kelak—"

"WHAT?! / MWO?!" Namjung menarik napas sejenak. Rasanya kesal karena ucapannya selalu dipotong oleh kedua remaja labil. Alasannya hanya satu. Respon yang mereka berikan pasti berlebihan.

Jihyun menjatuhkan kantung plastic di tangan kanannya secara dramatis, "apa maksudmu? Kau ingin melamarku?!"

Namjung tersenyum, "ne, dan saat kau mendekat ke arahku dengan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti seorang istri, semakin membuatku memantapkan pilihanku" Jihyun berani bersumpah jika senyuman itu tak pernah dilihatnya. Namun Taekook yang melihat senyuman aneh itu hanya diam saja, dia sudah terlalu sering melihat senyuman yang seperti itu, karena senyuman itu sudah biasa ditunjukan Namjoon ahjussi kepada para penggemarnya. Entah saat melakukan photoshoot dulu maupun melakukan skinship dengan Seokjin ahjussi.

"tentu, bahkan eomma bilang, dia sangat senang jika anak dari Yoongi ahjussi menjadi menantunya, itu akan semakin mempererat hubungan keluarga Biti—" sepersekian detik kemudian, Jihyun tak sadarkan diri.

"PARK JIHYUN!"

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

"sedikit ke kiri Taekook-ah"

"ne.."

Jujur saja, walau salah satu keahlian Taekook adalah memijat, tetapi jika sudah memijat ayahnya itu akan membuatnya kehilangan mood.

Akina mendengus, memukul pelan bahu kanan Taekook. "hyung, pijat yang benar!"

"aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar!"

Tanpa sadar Akina melebarkan kedua matanya. Mendengar Taekook menyentaknya sangat membuatnya terkejut. Akina adalah anak tunggal, sama seperti ketiga sahabatnya, namun selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah disentak oleh siapapun, bahkan semua teman-temannya di Jepang. Mereka tidak ingin membuat Akina marah, karena wajahnya tidak akan terlihat imut.

"hyung kau—"

"kenapa kau membentak Akina?"

Taekook melepaskan pegangan kedua telapak tangannya diantara kedua bahu ayahnya. "tanyakan saja pada anak kesayanganmu yang satu ini"

Akhirnya Jungkook hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Taekook menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

.

"kenapa kau pulang?" ibunya bertanya seraya tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Taekook. Rambut kesukaannya. Demi menjaga penampilan anaknya, Taehyung rela melakukan apapun macam perawatan rambut untuk Taekook. Rambutnya benar-benar halus, aromanya sangat maskulin, bahkan lebih maskulin dari suaminya.

"aku hanya merindukan eomma. Lagipula Jihyun dan Namjung hyung sedang meluruskan masalah mereka"

"me-meluruskan masalah? Apa mereka berbuat sesuatu?"

Taekook memulai ceritanya soal lamaran yang akan Namung lakukan kelak kepada Jihyun. Diselingi tawa yang sangat keras, Taekook tidak henti-hentinya menceritakan bagaimana bisa Jihyun pingsan selama dua jam full sedangkan Namjung tidak bisa diam dan terus mondar-mandir seperti tengah menunggui istrinya yang hendak melahirkan.

' _tunggu dulu, kenapa tawa ini membuat hatiku sedikit lebih tenang?—'_

'— _apa sebaiknya aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Akina? Apa aku katakan saja padanya jika aku cemburu karena kejadian diatap kemarin?"_

.

.

Pikirannya kalang kabut sejak lima belas menit lalu. Taekook tahu, jika kedua sahabatnya pasti akan terkejut mendengar permintaannya, dia hanya membutuhkan saran, apakah ucapannya sudah pas atau belum.

Sejak kejadian bentakan terhadap Akina tiga jam yang lalu, Taekook akhirnya pulang ke apartment setelah Namjung datang untuk menjemput. Sesampainya di apartment, ketiganya berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan alasan menonton Naruto the movie. Alih-alih menonton, mereka terhanyut oleh obrolan yang dibuat maknae mereka, Jeon Taekook, dan melupakan televisi yang masih menyala.

Pernyataan mengenai Taekook yang hendak mengatakan soal perjodohan itu kepada Akina dan ingin meminta maaf atas segala kelakuan juteknya, membuat Namjung tidak percaya. Remaja jenius itu berpikir; kenapa Taekook yang memberitahu, bukankah yang memegang teguh semua rahasia tentang perjodohan itu adalah kedua orangtua Taekook serta Hoseok ahjussi dan Sakura ahjumma?

Jadi, Namjung sarankan, sebaiknya Taekook hanya meminta maaf kepada Akina tanpa menyinggung soal perjodohan itu. Biarlah kedua orangtua mereka yang akan memberitahu lebih dulu. Namjung yakin semua akan baik-baik saja jika dilalui seperti sedia kala. Akina yang perhatian dan Taekook yang selalu ketakutan terhadap perlakuan Akina. Mudah kan?

"tidak hyung! Aku ingin bermesraan juga dengan Akina. Aku tidak ingin selalu gugup jika berada disampingnya karena tidak berani menatap matanya"

"bohong jika kau tidak berani menatap matanya" Taekook menoleh ke arah Jihyun.

"sebelum kau berciuman dengannya, apa yang kau lihat?!" seketika Namjung dan Jihyun dapat melihat dengan jelas rona kemerahan dikedua pipi Taekook.

"i-itu lain cerita. I-itu karena Hormone ku—" Namjung memotong dengan menyanyikan lagu dari BTS, War of Hormone, namun Taekook tidak tertawa dan melanjutkan ucapannya kepada Jihyun "Dan jika bukan disaat-saat seperti itu maka lain cerita"

Jihyun menepuk keningnya kasar tapi segera diusap lembut oleh Namjung. "sayang, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, bagaimana jika keningmu memerah? Akan lama sembuhnya"

Dengan sungkan tetapi harus melakukan, Taekook menyemburkan kopi dalam mulutnya ke arah Namjung yang masih mengusap kening Jihyun. Otomatis Jihyun yang ikut terkena pun segera mengambil kopi kaleng miliknya dan balik menyiram wajah Taekook.

"aku sudah muak denganmu! Sejak kejadian dikafe dulu, aku ingin sekali melakukan ini padamu!"

Saat Jihyun membersihkan wajahnya di toilet, Namjung lebih memilih tetap duduk berdua bersama Taekook. Ingin lebih memberikan saran kepada sahabatnya. Yang tadi itu masih kurang.

"kau merasa bersalah pada Akina, dan kau harus mengajaknya bertemu"

Taekook terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, membiarkan Namjung tetap mengusap punggungnya, menenangkan pikirannya. Hari demi hari telah dilewatinya dengan menghindari jodohnya sendiri. Ingatannya tentang pelukan Akina terhadap orang lain diatap gedung sekolah membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Hingga tanpa sadar, Taekook selalu memandang tak suka dengan kehadiran Akina jika mereka sedang bersama, entah dengan keluarga Jeon maupun dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"ne hyung…"

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

' _aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman disamping kompleks sekarang. Carilah! Tidak jauh dari rumah'_

"emm?" Akina menatap bingung ke layar handphonenya. Tidak biasanya Taekook menghubunginya meski lewat pesan singkat.

"baiklah… semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa"

' _aku akan datang ^^'_

Namjung meninggalkan Taekook sendirian dibangku taman. Pulang ke apartment untuk membantu Jihyun beres-beres.

"aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kami"

Pemuda Jeon itu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan. Sebenarnya pesan singkat itu adalah salah satu saran dari Namjung si remaja jenius tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi karena Taekook masih merasa gugup, dia baru melaksanakannya hari ini.

Taekook awalnya sangat takut untuk mengirim pesan pada Akina, karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menghubungi jodohnya tersebut melalui pesan singkat maupun telepon. Dia bahkan tidak punya nomor adiknya itu. Namun, disaat yang tepat, ketika Taekook tengah menyimpan nomor baru salah seorang teman sekelasnya, tak sengaja kedua matanya melihat dan akhirnya membaca nama Akina Nozomi tertera di atas nama temannya yang tersimpan di urutan nomor satu di handphonenya. Pasti ulah Park Jihyun.

Dan, sekelebat ingatan mengenai pesan singkat Akina yang memintanya datang ke atap hari itu tak ia hiraukan. Ia tidak memikirkan 'bagaimana adik kecilnya bisa tahu nomor handphonenya', Taekook terlalu memikirkan 'bagaimana caranya ia pergi menemui adik kecilnya tanpa Jihyun'.

.

.

Taekook dan Akina kini sudah berada ditaman yang dimaksud Taekook beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan keduanya duduk dibangku yang bersebelahan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing, tanpa peduli kesunyian telah mendominasi, Taekook maupun Akina tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa dimana Akina yang secara tiba-tiba menciumnya diruang keluarga. Hari itu, entah kenapa Taekook merasa dirinya sudah melanggar batas. Ibunya bilang, jika usianya belum legal, maka tidak ada yang boleh dilakukannya seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya. Taekook benar-benar tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Dia bukan orang Jepang, dia hanyalah anak kandung dari Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Taehyung sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Taekook tidak ingin jika kebiasaan orang-orang Jepang tertular kepadanya.

Akina menatap ke arah Taekook. Pemuda Jeon itu tidak henti-hentinya memijat keningnya dengan gusar. Jika boleh jujur, Taekook sangat tampan minggu pagi ini. Sweater hitam itu membuatnya terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Dan celana hitam training panjang ditambah sepatu berwarna hitam-putih ber-merk _nike_ nya, membuat kesan cool pada diri Jeon Taekook benar-benar terlihat.

"oh?!" matanya buru-buru melihat ke arah lain ketika Taekook tak sengaja menatap ke arahnya. _Duh, kenapa canggung sekali._

"maafkan aku yang selalu bersikap aneh padamu akhir-akhir ini. Aku selalu marah-marah tidak jelas" kedua manic berbeda warna itu saling bertemu. Mereka hanya diam, tanpa ada sedikitpun suara, tanpa ada sedikitpun senyuman yang biasa Akina berikan untuk Taekook.

Adiknya menghela napas sebentar dan menghembuskannya pelan, "tidak apa-apa. meski aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku tidak ingin tidak memaafkanmu" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

' _Senyuman itu, akan ku ingat selamanya'_

"jadi, kita kembali berteman 'kan hyung?"

"tentu…"

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

#Balas Review… ^^

Maaf dengan typo yang bertebaran (jika ada)…

Maaf juga karena update lama,,, yahh,,, kesibukan bantuin papah jualan hihihi…

Lagipula, kuotanya juga belum beli… :'( aku harus pergi nyari wifi dulu…

Maaf, maafkan aku readers-nim *bungkuk 90 derajat

.

.

 **Guest077  
** hahaha, itu kan special chapter… aku gak bisa banyakin ceritanya kalau special-special gituan :D :D

soal Taekook yang nungguin Akina buat ngomongin perjodohannya yaitu…

karena Namjung dan Jihyun gak mau repottt… hahaha

nanti juga tahu ok, terus baca aja ff nya ok makasih :-*

 **wenjun  
** GAKKK! maafin aku… kalau gantung…

Akina punya rasa PD yang luar biasa tinggi… jadinya main nyosor ajaaaa ,

OK… makasih semangatnya….

 **JirinHope  
** Hmm… amin ;-)

kita berdoa saja untuk mereka berdua…


	7. Chapter 6

**Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan**

;; Rizkah Hijriyah ;;

Jeon Taekook

Nozomi Akina

Kim Namjung

Park Jihyun

BTS Member + Sakura Kin

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Family, Romance

Pair : NamJin & JiYoon

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **But, if you don't like, you can click back NOW!**

.

.

#Special Chapter -18 tahun lalu-

.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu Namjoon tidak pulang kerumah karena project lagu untuk rapper baru yang tengah ditanganinya. Dia berada di Gangnam selama satu minggu atas permintaan CEO agensinya –Bang Sihyuk-. Pemuda tertinggi di BTS dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata itu tidak datang sendirian. Ada lima member BTS lain yang ikut bersamanya, pulang ke Ilsan.

Setelah BTS dipensiunkan, hanya lima member yang boleh melakukan aktivitas di wilayah agensi, yaitu; Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, dan Jungkook. Tentu untuk membantu artis-artis junior yang akan debut. Bang Sihyuk melarang Seokjin dan Taehyung datang karena itu tidak perlu.

Namun dipikiran Namjoon dan Jungkook sangat berbeda. Tentu saja, pasti kelemahan skill yang ada pada pasangan mereka. Hahh… dasar tidak tahu diri. Memang siapa yang menyuruh mereka berdua untuk bergabung? Apa si gendut itu berpikir jika kekasih mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun? Siapa yang menjadi visual? Memangnya dia? Siapa yang jadi vocal dengan suara lembut dan _bass?_ Memangnya dia?.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu. Taehyung sudah _melahirkan_ anak pertamanya dengan Jungkook di Daegu. Sedangkan Hoseok akan menikahi kekasihnya Kin Sakura di kota kelahirannya, Gwangju. Ditahun '98 ini pun, Jimin dan Yoongi akan mengadopsi anak.

Pintu bercat putih itu diketuk sebanyak dua kali, rasanya rindu tidak melihat istrinya satu minggu penuh. Namjoon bahkan sudah membayangkan ketika pintu utama rumahnya terbuka, dihadapannya akan terlihat sosok cantik sang istri dengan menggunakan apronnya yang berwarna pink.

"mencali siapa?"

Namun, kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di bayangkan Namjoon. Karena setelah pintu terbuka, dihadapannya bukanlah Seokjin melainkan sesosok bocah laki-laki yang menatap kehadiran Namjoon dan teman-temannya bingung.

' _apa ada teman-teman Jin hyung?'_

"hey, kau siapa anak kecil? Dimana Kim Seokjin?" Namjoon menatap Jungkook dan Jimin yang sudah berjongkok dihadapan bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"hey, itu eommaku, ahjussi!"

"MWO?!" Jimin terkekeh seperti kebiasaannya, benaknya berpikir, pasti disini ada yang tidak beres.

"EOMMA! ADA YANG MENCALI EOMMA!" teman-temannya segera mengalihkan atensinya pada Namjoon. Pemuda itu tengah menautkan kedua alis matanya. Pasti kebingungan dengan ucapan sang bocah, mengingat ia belum mendapat kabar jika Seokjin sudah melahirkan. Yang benar saja! Bahkan satu minggu sebelum Namjoon meninggalkannya Seokjin tidak hamil.

' _apa dia mengadopsi tanpa memberitahuku?'_ teriakan bocah lelaki itu kembali terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, datanglah Seokjin dengan membawa sapu. _Ah, istri yang baik, pasti dia tengah membersihkan rumah._ Namjoon kembali tersenyum ketika istrinya datang dan memeluknya.

"ayo masuk… aku baru selesai membersihkan rumah" Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya, menggenggam tangan mungil bocah lelaki yang memanggilnya 'eomma', dan berjalan mendahului teman-temannya menuju ruang keluarga, tanpa menyadari jika Namjoon tak bersuara sejak tadi. Pemuda itu masih mencerna ucapan bocah lelaki yang kini berada dipangkuan Seokjin. Ia terlalu terkejut ketika bocah itu memanggil Seokjin dengan sebutan ibu.

"oh ya, ayo perkenalkan dirimu chagi-ya"

' _chagi-ya?!'_ kelima pemuda dihadapan Seokjin dan anaknya membatin.

Bocah lelaki itu berdiri ditengah ruangan. Dia memulai dengan sedikit membungkuk, "namaku Kim Namjung. Usiaku dua tahun, dan aku anak Seokjin eomma!" kemudian berteriak senang di dua kata terakhirnya.

"hahaha, kau lucu sekali" Yoongi dan Taehyung mencubit gemas kedua pipi bocah itu ketika Namjung datang ke arah mereka karena ingin melihat sesosok adik bayi yang sangat lucu dipelukan Taehyung.

Namjung menyudahi acara mengusap kedua pipi adiknya. Ia menatap ke arah Namjoon dengan malu-malu, tetapi kemudian dia berlari ke arah pemuda Kim tersebut dan memeluknya.

"appa?" matanya nampak berbinar ketika melihat kedua manic milik Namjoon terbuka karena terkejut.

Dari kata-kata itu, Namjoon tidak membalas pelukan Namjung. Pemuda itu bahkan melepaskannya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku keluar dulu"

Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya melihat Namjoon mulai melangkah keluar ruangan. "kalian, tolong ajak main Namjung, ne?" Jungkook dan Jimin mengangguk cepat melihat ada guratan khawatir pada raut wajah hyung tertuanya. Ini masalah serius, karena bahkan teman-teman Namjoon sendiri tidak diberitahu oleh Seokjin mengenai bocah lelaki bernama Kim Namjung ini.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan keluar rumah, taman belakang rumah tepatnya. Melihat keadaan pemuda yang sudah setahun belakangan menjadi suami sahnya. Tatapannya berubah sendu melihat Namjoon terus saja melempar kerikil ke arah kolam ikan yang berada di tengah taman kecil rumah mereka sembari duduk di rumput Jepang yang menjadi lantai taman.

Seokjin mendekat, berjongkok, dan memeluk Namjoon dari belakang. Namjoon tersentak, tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk berontak. Tangan kekarnya hanya mengelus jari jemari milik istrinya yang terlihat lentik digenggamannya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"hmm?"

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika sudah mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan?"

"itu, aku—"

"apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa memilih seorang anak dengan baik? Begitu?" Seokjin semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka ketika tangannya merasakan ada rontaan dari kedua tangan Namjoon.

"ti-tidak Namjoon-ah, dengarkan aku dulu"

Seokjin melepaskan pelukan mereka, memegang kedua bahu tegap milik suaminya, dan memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arahnya. "itu surprise untukmu"

"apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Namjoonie~ aku mengambilnya dari panti asuhan lima hari yang lalu ditemani ibuku dan ibumu juga ketua dari shipper kita dulu" Namjoon terdiam, memilih untuk mendengar penjelasan Seokjin.

"aku tahu kau lelah akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku berpikir untuk memberimu seorang anak, agar kau lebih bersemangat lagi dalam bekerja" Seokjin memeluk Namjoon –lagi-, namun kali ini terkesan lebih manja. Lain halnya dengan Namjoon yang sudah mengerti, dia mengembangkan senyumnya dan membalas pelukan sang istri.

"tunggu dulu, lalu bagaimana dengan namanya? Aku baru sadar jika namanya dan namaku terdengar sama" Seokjin hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Namjoon.

" aku serius hyung, apa kau menggantinya?"

"aniyo, dari lahir namanya memang Kim Namjung. Itulah sebabnya tiga wanita itu memilihnya untuk dijadikan sebagai anak kita"

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya, balik menatap manic Namjoon dan tersenyum. "penjaga panti asuhan itu juga mengatakan jika Namjung adalah anak yang pintar meski usianya baru dua tahun. Dia sangat ramah kepada orang lain…"

Seokjin menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. memandang Namjoon dengan sendu. "dulu sempat ada yang ingin mengadopsinya tetapi Namjung menolak hanya karena calon ayahnya tidak menyukai anjing dan kucing, bahkan ketika Namjung bertanya kenapa, orang itu menjawab 'hewan seperti mereka itu menjijikan', dan akhirnya Namjung menolak ajakan calon kedua orangtuanya untuk mengadopsinya. Jadi kumohon. Jangan menghindarinya"

Perlahan, Namjoon menaruh kedua tangannya dikedua bahu sang istri, "lalu bagaimana kau mendapatkan hatinya?"

"dia memberikan pertanyaan yang sama seperti dia menanyakan hal itu pada calon orang tuanya dulu. Aku bahkan menambahkan jika aku memiliki dua ekor kucing dirumah, kemudian dia bersorak dan meminta segera pulang ke rumah barunya. Kkk~"

"dia sangat manis…"

"dia terlalu menyayangi binatang Namjoonie~"

"aku mengerti. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik. Sebagaimana seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, ayo kita masuk…"

"ne ne…"

.

Sampai diruang tengah, kedua pemuda yang kini resmi menjadi orang tua bagi Namjung itu membuka mulut mereka lebar diwaktu yang bersamaan, saat kedua bola mata hitam mereka menyaksikan bocah lelaki tersebut menjambak rambut Jimin dan Jungkook sambil menangis di pelukan Yoongi. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa menghindari keributan dan pergi ke dapur agar anak digendongannya tidak ikut menangis karena tidurnya terganggu.

Seokjin berteriak, "Namjungie~ hentikan nak!" Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya, menghampiri Namjung dan memintanya dari pelukan Yoongi. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya memperhatikan sang suami. Bagaimana cara Namjoon menggendong Namjung ala koala, mengusap air mata dan keringat yang membasahi putranya, dan bagaimana ketika Namjung menghentikan tangisannya meski masih sedikit sesenggukan. Benar-benar adegan ayah dan anak yang menyejukan hati semua istri…

"appa, tulunkan aku! Meleka mengambil cokelatku!" Seokjin maupun Namjoon dan Yoongi tertawa secara bersama mendengar penuturan anak itu. Seokjin melangkah kedepan, cepat-cepat memukul kedua adiknya di BTS dan mengambil sebatang cokelat di kantung celana milik Jungkook.

"maafkan kami. Bagaimana jika besok kita pergi ketaman bermain?" bujuk Jimin yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Jungkook.

Namjung tersenyum, "baik! Jam tujuh sampai jam sebelas malam!" tunjuknya tepat ke hidung Jimin.

"huwaaa… anak kecil. Beraninya kau!" Jimin memperlihatkan tatapan mematikannya, tapi itu semakin membuat Namjung tertawa dan menampar pelan pipi pamannya.

.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, saat Yoongi dan Jimin pulang ke Daegu, kota asal Yoongi dilahirkan. Dihadapan dua orang ibu panti, Jimin, Yoongi, dan kedua orang tua Yoongi, terdapat seorang bayi laki-laki sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya manis dan kulitnya seperti Yoongi, putih, seputih susu.

Salah seorang ibu panti, memberikan anak itu pada Yoongi yang melihatnya dengan senyuman manis. Menimangnya sebentar hingga gerakan mencari kenyamanan oleh si bayi, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dengan lembut, salah seorang ibu panti lainnya ikut menimang si bayi, sedikit membantu Yoongi. Sedangkan ibu panti yang menggendong sang bayi diawal pertemuan itu mulai memberitahu tentang latar belakang bayi dengan nama asli Park Jaehyun tersebut.

Bagaimana orangtuanya bisa mengirimnya kesini, bagaimana caranya semua penghuni panti mengetahui namanya. Dari sana Yoongi berjanji. Anak yang berada di hadapannya kini akan ia buat terkenal. Terkenal menjadi seorang entertaint yang dapat membanggakan dan membuat iri kedua orang tua aslinya.

"dikertas itu tertulis;" ibu panti itu memulai ceritanya.

 _Kim Jaehyun_

 _22 maret 1998_

 _Golongan darah O_

 _-aku memberikan anak ini karena aku seorang entertainer. Aku tidak boleh memiliki seorang anak untuk saat ini. Reputasiku bisa hancur dimata penggemarku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meyakinkan jika anak ini adalah anak dari ayah kandungnya. Dia memarahiku saat aku memberitahunya jika aku tengah hamil dan akan melahirkan anaknya. Maafkan aku, tapi aku janji untuk memberikan semua kebutuhan hidupnya-_

"tetapi hingga detik ini, wanita itu hanya diam ditempat persembunyiannya, agar tidak ada wartawan yang mencurigainya"

Jimin menghela napas, "tapi setidaknya, katakan saja jika ini adalah tindakan sosial. Apa dia tidak bisa seperti itu?"

Yoongi menyahut, "tidak bisa Jimin-ah. Dia masih muda. Lagipula dia adalah artis, bukan salah satu member girl group yang bisa melakukan kunjungan ke panti asuhan seenaknya untuk bermain dan mengajari anak-anak disini. Dia hanya seorang diri, dan ketika dia meminta artis dan actor lain untuk datang secara bersama, itu pasti menimbulkan kecurigaan" jelasnya, tangan kanannya terulur untuk membersihkan sedikit noda bedak yang ada dipelipis sang bayi.

"apa kau mengenalnya hyung?"

"wanita itu bukan berasal dari Daegu, tapi berani-beraninya dia menitipkan anak tak berdosa karena hubungan gelapnya di panti asuhan di Daegu"

"suaminya berasal dari sini Yoongi-ssi" salah satu ibu panti lainnya memberikan tas ukuran sedang yang berisi semua barang-barang milik bayi digendongan Yoongi.

"aku tahu, dia adalah Kim Haneul, usianya dua puluh tahun" disaat bersamaan, kedua orangtua Yoongi dan Jimin melebarkan mata mereka. Karena mereka ingat betul, jika gadis itu baru saja memenangkan piala dengan kategori Artis Pendatang Baru di acara Seoul Drama Award semalam.

"kami mohon. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga bayi ini, Yoongi-ssi, Jimin-ssi" Jimin dan Yoongi tersenyum ramah, menganggukkan kepala mereka kepada dua pengasuh panti dan memberi hormat sebelum keluarga kecil itu meninggalkan panti asuhan.

.

.

"terima kasih… kalian adalah orangtuaku yang paling baik…"

"jika kau sudah terkenal, jangan lupa sebutkan namaku dan appa-mu saat kau memperkenalkan diri, kau mengerti?"

"hahaha… tentu. Aku menyayangi eomma"

Yoongi tersenyum, melihat anak nya yang sudah tumbuh remaja selama delapan belas tahun ini. Ia beruntung, karena Haneul memberikan seorang Kim Jaehyun yang kini berubah nama menjadi Park Jihyun kepada panti asuhan waktu itu.

Haneul pernah meneleponnya, mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan Jimin. Tapi bukan Min Yoongi namanya jika hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata ramah. Seperti biasa, pemuda Min itu mengucapkan kata-kata pedasnya meski Haneul lebih muda dan hampir menyamai ketenarannya dengan dirinya. Dia tidak peduli, dia akan mengasari semua orang yang berani melukai hati Jihyun.

Maka ketika Haneul ingin bertemu dengan anak kandungnya setelah delapan belas tahun lamanya, dengan kasar pula Yoongi mendorong wanita itu hingga terjatuh didepan gerbang rumahnya, menyentuh jalanan aspal. Dan artikel mengenai 'Kim Haneul wanita yang tidak baik bagi Min Yoongi' itu tersebar luas. Dari sanalah, semua orang tahu jika istri dari Park Jimin itu membenci seorang Kim Haneul.

.

.

.

 **END of Special chapter**

.

.

.

For _readers-nim_

Maaf telat mengabari…

untuk yang masih penasaran dengan wajah Akina…

sudah ku posting Cover(?) dari FF ini di FB ku (only di FB *mian)

Jeon Tae Kook… foto profilnya Tae and Kookie ya…

 **Author – ANAK TUNGGAL JEON YANG TAMPAN**

.

.

.

 **Wenjun**

di season berikutnya aku buat yahh… gak bisa sekarang Namjung Jihyun moment nya hehehe… makasih semangatnya… FIGHTING!

 **JirinHope**

MASA SIH?! aku udah kode in loh… maksudnya… seriusan kamu gak mengira bakalan terjadi? Namjungnya udah jatuh cinta sama Jihyun gara2 salah paham di apartement… jadi gak sengaja hahaha

 **Guest077**

HAHAHAHAHA…

jadiii,,, *modeserius… Sakura gak mau Taekook marah karena di jodohin. Sakura takut Taekook bakal kaya dia yang dulu pas tahu ternyata di udah di jdohin… gituuu…

padahal, Taekooknya sendiri gak masalah ya? dia malah pengen bermesraan dengan akina-chan.. KYAAA…

ini udah update… maaf kalau lama


	8. Chapter 7

**Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan**

;; Rizkah Hijriyah ;;

Jeon Taekook

Nozomi Akina

Kim Namjung

Park Jihyun

BTS Member + Sakura Kin

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Family, Slight Romance

Pair : Taekook x Akina

.

Pernah mendengar kata BTS? Panjangnya adalah Bangtan Sonyeondan, atau nama umumnya adalah Bangtan Boys, pernah mendengarnya?

Tapi fanfic ini tidak menceritakan soal mereka, melainkan kejadian 19 tahun setelah BTS pensiun.

Fanfic ini menceritakan bagaimana kisah anak-anak dari couple BTS. Terutama anak dari couple HOT, KookV.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **But, if you don't like, you can click back NOW!**

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah, dimana musim gugur masih saja menemani orang-orang Korea Selatan. Angin yang berhembus dari barat ke timur membuat beberapa daun dari pohon oak ikut terbawa olehnya. Namun, siapa sangka jika ditengah-tengah udara dingin hari ini terdapat dua remaja tengah mendudukan diri mereka dibangku taman berbentuk bulat seperti planet yang hanya muat diduduki seorang saja didalamnya.

Mereka terdiam lama, meskipun tak jarang keduanya saling memandang. Remaja dengan surai berwarna cokelat terlihat malu-malu tatkala orang yang berada disampingnya memandang ke arahnya. Sedangkan remaja lainnya sendiri hanya dapat mengekspresikannya dengan tatapan seolah tak peduli.

.

Tak berselang lama, daun pohon oak yang berada dibelakang kedua remaja itu kembali berguguran setelah beberapa detik tak bergerak oleh angin. Menambah kesan romantic suasana diantara mereka.

Hingga sebuah daun berwarna cokelat tersebut jatuh diatas kepala remaja bersurai cokelat. Waktu serasa bergerak lambat ketika remaja disampingnya bangkit dari bangku, berjalan, dan merendahkan diri untuk mengambil daun tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati. Tak ingin jarinya menyentuh puncak kepala si surai cokelat dan akan mengakibatkan getaran aneh dalam dirinya.

"a-ada apa?" Tanya si surai cokelat –Akina-, seraya matanya memperhatikan tindakan remaja dihadapannya.

"ada daun di atas kepalamu" jawab remaja dengan surai hitam lebat –Taekook- dengan datar. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk memberikan daunnya pada Akina. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, angin yang cukup besar menerpa mereka, menerbangkan daun yang sempat tersentuh oleh jari-jari lentik milik Akina.

Terbesit rasa kecewa dalam hatinya menyadari daun pemberian remaja yang berstatus sebagai jodohnya itu telah terbang menjauhinya.

"kenapa mereka lama sekali?" ujar Taekook. Selanjutnya, mereka kembali bertemu muka, dan di detik berikutnya saling memalingkan wajah.

"a-ano, mungkin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari…" Akina bersuara. Kedengarannya seperti bisikan tapi berhasil terdengar oleh kedua telinga Taekook yang cukup tajam.

Taekook tersenyum, dan menurut Akina, senyuman itu adalah senyuman paling tulus dan tampan yang pernah Taekook tunjukan selama mereka menjadi teman di Korea. "baiklah…" kedua remaja itu kembali terdiam. Kembali pada suasana awal mereka yang cukup canggung.

 _~"Gwansim eopdeon sarang norael heungeolgeorigo sesang melleo deuramaneun modu nae yaegi gatgo…"~_

"su-suara siapa itu, Taekook hyung?" Akina segera menggenggam tangan orang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu setelah indra pendengarnya mendengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang mereka berdua.

 _~"Jeone eopdeon meoseul naemyeo oemoe singyeong sseugo keopiui sseun maseul araga…"~_

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dan menghilang begitu cepat itu membuat kedua remaja yang telah terikat dengan perjodohan segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke belakang.

Disana, di bawah pohon oak yang cukup rindang terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitamnya tengah tersenyum manis ke arah Taekook dan Akina. Dengan caranya berdiri sambil bersandar dipohon, dan ditemani daun-daun pohon oak yang berjatuhan membuat kesan indah dalam dirinya semakin menguar.

Ia melebarkan senyumnya. Melihat dua orang yang duduk jauh didepannya akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya. kemudian, ia mengangkat siku kirinya untuk disandarkan ke pohon. Bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat 'terima kasih' yang dapat Taekook baca, sebelum akhirnya, pemuda itu melanjutkan lagu yang sempat terhenti.

 _~"siganeun cham ppareuge ga maeumman jogeuphaejyeo gago. Nae gyeote neoreul sangsanghae honjamanui yeonghwal jjigeo…"~_

Pemuda itu kembali menghentikan nyanyiannya. Kembali mengubah posisi sikunya yang berganti dengan dirinya kembali bersandar dipohon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua remaja jauh dihadapannya.

 _~"namjaga saranghalttaen kkok hangsang gyeote meomulmyeonseo neul haejugo sipeunge cham manha… sarange ppajilttaen nae sarmui modeungeol da jugoseo dan hana geu mamman barae sarange ppajil ttaen… namjaga saranghal ttaen…"~_

"SUGOI~~" Taekook ikut berdiri dari duduknya mendengar pekikkan milik Akina yang telah berdiri lebih dulu dan memberikan tepuk tangan.

"bu-bukankah itu, Kim Myungsoo?" Tanya Akina pada Taekook dengan nada pelan, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak mengetahuinya. Namun, tak butuh waktu sampai sedetik mata bundar milik Taekook terbuka lebar melihat jodohnya berlari menuju pemuda di bawah pohon oak.

"pe-permisi, bukankah kau… Kim Myungsoo, personil boy grup Infinite itu? Aku benar 'kan? Halo, namaku Nozomi Akina" pemuda dibawah pohon itu tersenyum kala mendengar pertanyaan Akina yang terkesan baru pertama kali bertemu idolanya.

"ya, terima kasih karena telah mengenalku" jawabnya. Ia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam perkenalan dan berterima kasih pada Akina.

"ya-ya… ano… sebenarnya, aku sudah membeli CD album terbaru grupmu seminggu yang lalu. A-aku adalah penggemar khususmu" pemuda yang dipanggil Myungsoo itu melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia kembali membungkuk ke arah remaja yang tengah gugup dihadapannya tersebut.

Menyadari ada semburat berwarna merah yang muncul dipipi penggemarnya. Myungsoo tersenyum. Mengangkat tangan kanannya dan sedikit mengusak puncak kepala Akina. "ah, terima kasih… senang rasanya bertemu dengan penggemarku disini"

"la-lalu, kenapa kau ada disini, Myungsoo-ssi?" tanyanya lagi. Ia mengubah posisi berdirinya dan bergeser sedikit ke samping kanan Myungsoo. Benaknya, ia tak ingin menghalangi pandangan Taekook pada Myungsoo, namun yang ia dapat adalah tatapan seorang Jeon Taekook yang tidak dapat diartikan. datar seperti biasa.

"aku hanya sedang mencari angin. Kebetulan aku tengah menjalani syuting untuk drama terbaruku di kafe sekitar sini. Dan karena masih ada waktu sekitar 45 menit lagi untuk memulai acaranya. Jadi, ku putuskan untuk datang ke taman ini dan melihat kalian berdua duduk disana…" Akina memilih memalingkan wajahnya saat Myungsoo dengan enteng menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk yang beberapa saat lalu di duduki oleh Taekook dan Akina. Pemuda itu tak ingin melihat ekspresi Taekook.

"o-oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita duduk bersama disana?" tawar Akina berikutnya dengan menunjuk kembali kursi-kursi taman berbentuk planet itu tanpa melihat Taekook.

"apa aku tidak mengganggu kalian? Aku takut dia cemburu…" seketika Akina menundukkan kepalanya dalam mendengar respon Myungsoo. Rona merah kembali menjalar di pipinya.

"ma-maaf, tapi aku bukan gadis… aku laki-laki, Myungsoo-ssi"

Myungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya beserta mulutnya. Ia jadi salah tingkah setelah mendengar pernyataan penggemarnya dengan nada gugup itu. "a-aku minta maaf. A-aku tidak tahu…"

"daijoubu… aku sudah biasa menerima pengakuan itu. Bahkan, temanku itu juga menganggapku gadis, saat kami pertama kali bertemu…" Myungsoo mengelus dadanya tenang. Karena bukan hanya dirinya lah yang salah menilai gender Akina, tetapi temannya yang sempat ditunjuk oleh Akina secara diam-diam –Taekook- itu juga salah mengartikan.

"sekali lagi, maafkan aku…"

"daijoubu…" Akina tersenyum lebar. Mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Berharap Myungsoo tidak perlu menjadikan itu sebuah masalah.

Selanjutnya, Akina menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Myungsoo. Menuntunnya untuk duduk ditempatnya sebelumnya. Disamping jodohnya.

"kenapa kau membawanya ke sini, Akina?" ucapan Taekook menginterupsi Myungsoo dan Akina untuk menghentikan aktivitas mengobrol diantara keduanya.

"ma-maaf hyung. Di-dia adalah idolaku, a-aku tidak ingin kesempatan emas seperti ini menghilang begitu saja. La-lagipula, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Akina dengan raut penasarannya.

"sudah ku bilang, aku tidak tahu…" ketus Taekook. Setelah itu ia segera duduk dan memilih untuk memperhatikan barisan pohon oak dihadapannya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan dua orang disampingnya.

Myungsoo menelan ludah, ia benar-benar merasa canggung jika sudah seperti ini. "ba-baiklah. Kalian tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ia menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tangannya ia taruh diatas kedua pahanya. Matanya menghadap ke tanah. Ia kembali menghela napas pelan.

"ma-maaf jika kami membuatmu merasa tak nyaman, Myungsoo-ssi"

"da-daijoubu, Akina-chan…" benaknya bergemuruh. Ia hampir menampar bibirnya sendiri setelah menyadari kata-kata yang keluar. Kedua matanya kemudian melirik Akina dan temannya dikedua sisinya. Mereka sama-sama memperhatikan pohon oak.

"semoga ini bisa membantu…" mendengar kalimat ambigu yang keluar dari idola jodohnya. Baik Taekook maupun Akina, keduanya segera mengalihkan atensi mereka ke arah Myungsoo yang tersenyum sembari menutup mata.

 _~"jal bwabwa ireon gibuneul neukkindamyeon nege ppajingeoya… nugunga nege sinhoreul jumyon aradallan mariya jigeum nae cheoreom…_

 _namjaga saranghal ttaen kkok hangsang gyeote meomulmyeonseo neul haejugo sipeunge cham manha… sarange ppajil ttaen nae sarmui modeungeol da jugoseo dan hana geu mamman barae sarange ppajil ttaen… namjaga saranghal ttaen… naega sarangeul hal ttaen…naega neoege ppajil ttaen"~_

"oh, Taekook dan Akina sedang apa? siapa yang berada ditengah mereka?" satu pertanyaan muncul dari bibir seorang remaja yang lebih pendek dari seorang temannya di kejauhan dari tempat tiga orang pemuda dengan usia berbeda yang tengah duduk di taman.

"entahlah, mungkin seorang penyanyi… eoh?!" ucapan temannya ia hentikan dengan cepat. Tangan kirinya terulur memukul perut temannya tersebut.

"kau benar, Namjung hyung. Dia penyanyi muda yang tadi malam ada di TV. Salah seorang personil boy grup Infinite" lanjut si pemuda pendek itu diakhiri dengan pekikkan. Ia sedikit berjalan cepat menuju tempat Taekook dan Akina berada.

Namjung berjalan dengan cool, layaknya bangsawan berdarah biru keturunan kerajaan inggris. Tak memperdulikan temannya yang lebih pendek berteriak di taman yang sepi hanya untuk menyapa dua sahabatnya. "oi… Taekook-ah, Akina-chan…"

"woah~ ternyata benar… kau 'L' Infinite, yang semalam menjadi bintang tamu di acara yang ku lihat" Taekook, Akina, dan Myungsoo terdiam melihat kedatangan seorang pemuda pendek kehadapan mereka sambil berteriak.

"ah, terima kasih…" Myungsoo bangkit sejenak dari duduknya, dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti untuk apa rasa terima kasihmu" sahut Namjung yang memilih berdiri dihadapan Taekook.

"kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku bosan~~" Taekook menarik-narik ujung baju yang dikenakan Namjung. Ia menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan manja. Kemudian ia berdiri disamping Namjung yang sudah bersiap memukul kepalanya.

"macet"

"ta-tapi, kalian berjalan kaki ditrotoar. Bagaimana bisa kalian terjebak macet, Jihyun hyung?"

Jihyun menarik paksa Namjung dari sisi Taekook, memindahkannya agar berdiri dibelakangnya. "kami terjebak macet di bandara saat menyusul kedua orangtuamu, Akina-san!"

"YAK! Kenapa kau memberitahu mereka lebih awal, sayang?"

"aku kesal hyung! mereka tidur di kediaman Kim. sedangkan kita tidur di apartement… ta-tapi bukan itu masalahnya…"

Jihyun terus melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari berontak saat Namjung berusaha menutup mulutnya. "pagi-pagi Yoongi eomma dan appa datang ke apartement dan membangunkan kita untuk menjemput Hoseok ahjussi dan Sakura ahjumma… di sisi lain kita memiliki janji dengan mereka berdua untuk datang ke taman ini… dan masalahnya adalah… kenapa tidak menyuruh dua adik kecil ini saja Hyung?! atau… atau orang tuamu, orang tuaku dan orang tua Taekook juga bisa menjemput mereka bukan? kenapa harus kita? aku lelah! dan enak sekali si Taekook sialan ini berkata 'lama sekali' pada kita!"

"sudahlah, Jihyun-ah. Apa kau tidak mengerti arti dari kata 'surprise'? lagipula, Taekook dan Akina, mana bisa menyetir sendiri? Mereka masih dibawah umur sayang. Mereka dilarang mengemudi oleh kedua orang tua mereka…"

Namjung memeluk Jihyun posesif, ia ingin menenangkan kekasih tak resminya. Ia bahkan tak peduli sekalipun matanya melihat keadaan Akina dan Taekook yang terdiam dengan perasaan berbeda. Ya, mungkin Taekook akan senang karena _pasti,_ kedatangan kedua orang tua Akina ke sini adalah untuk membicarakan soal perjodohan dirinya. Sedangkan Akina? Dia juga pasti senang karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh kedua remaja itu. Taekook dan Akina akan bersatu setelah ini. Dan, tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Taekook untuk bersikap mesra terhadap Akina nantinya. Dia bebas memeluk Akina nanti, sama seperti Namjung hyung yang bebas memeluk Jihyun!.

"ka-kalian tidak apa-apa 'kan? A-aku sebenarnya harus pergi, tapi omong-omong… sudah cukup lama aku berada disini dan aku hanya mengenal Akina-ssi tanpa tahu nama teman-temannya…" Myungsoo benar-benar gugup bahkan lebih gugup dari yang sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Namjung, karena hanya pemuda itulah yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Namjung membalas senyuman itu sekilas. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Jihyun. Memberi kesempatan baginya untuk memperkenalkan diri. "namaku Kim Namjung. Usiaku dua puluh tahun…"

"ah, ternyata kau dua tahun lebih muda dariku?"

"ne, hyung…"

Melihat Taekook tidak bergeming. Dengan kasar, Jihyun menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya. Membuat pemuda yang tengah membayangkan hal indah itu segera mendengus. Menerima ketika Jihyun mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Myungsoo. "kau selanjutnya, Tuan muda Jeon…"

"namaku Jeon Taekook…"

"sedangkan namaku adalah Park Jihyun. Usiaku delapan belas tahun, anak dari Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi Bangtan Sonyeondan, Myungsoo-ssi…"

"tu-tunggu dulu, Jihyun-ah/hyung!"

"APA?! jadi bukan hanya lebih muda dariku, tapi kalian juga anak-anak dari para personil boygrup legendaries itu?"

"ne, Myungsoo-ssi…" lanjut Jihyun. Menghiraukan teriakan teman-temannya karena menyalahkan gunakan BTS hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Jihyun juga sebenarnya bingung, memang kenapa jika ia memperkenalkan diri seperti itu? Menurutnya, ia hanya menjalankan apa yang disuruh ibunya. Nyonya Park pernah mengatakan, jika ia bertemu seorang yang bekerja seperti kedua orangtuanya. Perkenalkanlah dirimu sebagai anak kami. Karena dengan begitu, 'kami' akan tetap terkenal sepanjang waktu.

.

Meski waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk saling mengenal sudah hampir melewati empat puluh menit, Myungsoo tetap terlihat tidak begitu mempermasalahkan. Pikirnya, waktu yang terus berjalan ini adalah waktu yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya karena telah bertemu dengan anak-anak dari personil boygrup yang menjadi idola semua personil grupnya.

Kembali, angin sepoi datang menerbangkan daun-daun dari pohon oak yang berada disekeliling mereka, membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi terasa nyaman. Hingga sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari handphone Myungsoo segera menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Akina yang sejak tadi bersikap ceria mulai menampakkan ekspresi penasaran sekaligus takut dalam hatinya. Beberapa tetes keringat mulai keluar membasahi wajah manisnya.

"baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana" ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Myungsoo, bersamaan dengan terputusnya sambungan telepon yang ia terima.

Akina berjalan mendekati Myungsoo yang sebelumnya sedikit menjauh dari keempat teman barunya berada. "ma-maaf, siapa yang meneleponmu, Myungsoo hyung?"

Tangan panjang yang tertutupi lengan kemeja panjang berwarna biru shappire milik Myungsoo dengan telaten mulai merapikan penampilannya. "ah, dia adalah manager kami. Katanya sebentar lagi syutingnya akan dimulai, jadi, aku disuruh kembali…"

"a-ano, sebelum kau pergi. Maukah kau berfoto denganku?" dengan pelan, Akina mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana dengan tangan gemetar.

"apa kalian akan berfoto bersama? Biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Berikan handphonemu, Akina-chan" Jihyun segera meraih handphone Akina dan mulai membuka aplikasi kamera. Sedangkan Myungsoo dengan senang hati, merangkul mesra bahu penggemarnya.

Foto pertama berhasil diambil. Dengan senyuman lembut, Akina semakin menambah kesan manis dalam dirinya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Akina, jika ia berhasil membuat Myungsoo sedikit merona. Sedangkan Myungsoo sendiri tidak menyadari jika matanya saat berfoto barusan mengarah pada wajah Akina, bukan ke kamera.

' _akan ku buat Taekook terbakar cemburu!'_ Jihyun tersenyum.

"bagaimana jika kita mengambil foto bersama?" teriakan Jihyun terdengar bersamaan dengan tarikan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Taekook. Menariknya untuk mendekat pada Akina yang tersenyum canggung. Sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk berada disisi Myungsoo dan Namjung.

Maka berakhirlah sesi pemotretan yang dilakukan lima pemuda berbeda usia ditengah taman itu. Jihyun tertawa melihat hasil potretnya. Disana terlihat ia tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, Namjung dengan tenang memejamkan kedua matanya sembari melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, pose Myungsoo masih sama seperti sebelumnya namun matanya memperhatikan kamera, Akina menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah bahu Taekook di samping kirinya, dan Taekook yang melihat kamera dengan tatapan datar.

"ku rasa, ini sudah cukup. Aku harus segera pergi…"

"oh ya, Myungsoo hyung, apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponselmu? "

"tentu, sebagai gantinya… berikan nomormu juga"

Seketika semua terdiam. Taekook menghela napas kasar, mencoba untuk duduk kembali dan menghindar dari kerumunan itu. Namjung pura-pura tidak dengar dan memilih membawa Jihyun duduk disamping Taekook.

"tentu…"

Setelahnya, Akina mulai melambaikan tangannya ke arah Myungsoo yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh untuk kembali ke lokasi syutingnya.

"apa kau senang, mandapatkan nomor ponselnya?"

Akina menatap Taekook dan tersenyum. "Ha'i. aku berharap kami bisa menjadi teman dekat"

"jadi, kau tidak ingin berteman dengan kami lagi?" Tanya Namjung yang serasa sedang menyindir. Tanpa sadar permintaan gila Akina membuatnya terbawa emosi.

"ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu hyung"

"sungguh menyenangkan bukan? Dapat berkomunikasi dengan idolamu sen—"

"apa kau senang, bisa menyakiti hati seseorang?"

"berani-beraninya kau memotong ucapanku, Jihyun!"

Baru saja Akina ingin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Taekook. Namun, bibirnya buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan Jihyun yang terdengar membingungkan."apa maksudmu Jihyun hyung?"

"sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" semua mata memandang Namjung yang telah melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu untuk meninggalkan taman yang mulai kembali.

.

-/-

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

-/-

.

Semua berjalan seiring waktu yang menemani keempat remaja labil itu. Terlihat seorang dari mereka yang berasal dari keluarga Jeon hanya menendang kerikil yang ditemuinya. Ia tak memperdulikan jika benda itu mengenai orang lain.

Ia hanya peduli pada hubungannya dengan Akina selanjutnya dan kehadiran kedua orang tua jodohnya di kediaman Jeon.

.

Bahkan ketika keempat remaja itu sudah sampai dikediaman Jeon setelah melakukan perjalanan selama sekitar sepuluh menit, Jeon Taekook tak merasakan perubahan pada dirinya. _Bad mood_ yang menghantuinya benar-benar membuatnya pening.

Dilihatnya ada orang tua Namjung hyung, orang tua Jihyun, orang tua jodohnya, dan orang tuanya. rasanya, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan mereka sebelum ke delapan orang tua itu menyadari perubahan sikapnya.

"Jeon Taekook?"

"ne"

"ohoho… aku tahu ini pasti kau, nak! kau benar-benar tampan seperti ayahmu hahaha"

Awalnya Taekook bingung. Hoseok ahjussi datang menghampirinya, memeluknya kemudian tertawa. Namun Taekook segera mengerti dan tersenyum maklum. Hoseok ahjussi di kenal sebagai orang yang sangat ceria.

"annyeong haseyo Sakura ahjumma, namaku Jeon Taekook. Usiaku delapan belas tahun. senang bertemu denganmu"

Satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga itu tersenyum manis mendengar kalimat Taekook. rupanya anak dari kedua adik bungsunya sudah mengenalnya.

Taekook menepis tangan bibinya sebelum wanita itu sempat menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Akina. Karena ia melihat Akina menatapnya dan Taekook sedang tidak ingin menyukai hal itu.

"aku ke kamar dulu" Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dari Taekook dengan tampang bingung khasnya.

"Jeon Taekook, ada apa denganmu?" Taekook menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam sang ayah. Matanya sudah mulai terasa panas, ia ingin menangis dipelukan pria tua itu. Ia ingin menceritakan bagaimana kelakuan jodohnya itu selama ini.

Taekook kecewa. Dia merasa sakit hati.

"biarkan dia pergi. Lagipula sekarang masih jam delapan pagi. Kami ingin melepas rindu dengan Akina-chan, Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook mau tak mau melepas genggamannya pada sang anak setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. "terima kasih, Hoseok ahjussi" dan mau tak mau membiarkan anaknya pergi.

.

/

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

/

.

Pintu kamar milik Taekook di ketuk tepat sebelum pemiliknya memejamkan mata dan melupakan kejadian beberapa saat lalu mengenai jodohnya.

Taekook mendengus. Mengira-ngira siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia sedikit merapikan penampilan di depan cermin dan mempersiapkan senyuman yang nanti akan di berikan kepada si pengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Taekook, ikut denganku sekarang…"

Tiba-tiba, hatinya merasakan suatu firasat aneh yang akan terjadi. si pengetuk pintu kamar –ibunya- membawanya turun ke lantai satu dimana seluruh keluarga BTS serta anak-anaknya sudah berkumpul.

Jantung Taekook berdegup cepat kala kedua retinanya bertemu pandang dengan kedua retina milik Akina. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Tak ingin berlama-lama memandang pemuda manis itu saat ini.

"pertama-tama… aku ingin berterima kasih pada Jungkookie dan Taehyungie karena mengizinkan Akina untuk tinggal disini…"

"tidak apa-apa nee-chan… kami senang Akina tinggal disini… dia anak yang manis dan ceria…"

Taekook menatap ibunya garang. Belum pernah ia mendengar ibunya memuji anak orang lain.

"lalu… untuk Namjungie dan Jihyunie… terima kasih sudah menjemputku dan suamiku ke bandara pagi-pagi… maaf telah membuat kalian membatalkan acara pagi kalian…" ujar wanita itu selanjutnya.

Taekook ingin tertawa keras. Melihat reaksi Jihyun dan Namjung yang terdiam. Taekook ingat betul kata-kata Jihyun yang dia lontarkan saat di taman. Betapa pemuda Park itu membenci paginya di hari ini karena harus menjemput orang tua jodohnya.

"dan terakhir… terima kasih untuk Taekookie~"

Taekook balik terdiam. Kedua sahabatnya; Namjung dan Jihyun memandang Sakura serta Taekook secara bergantian. penasaran dengan kalimat yang akan di lontarkan wanita itu.

"terima kasih sudah menjaga Akina-chan selama ini… dia benar-benar tertarik padamu sejak kami menceritakan dirimu kepadanya… Akina-chan ingin sekali menjadi adikmu yang baik…"

Akina menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang-orang di hadapannya.

"tapi maaf… jika dia berkelakuan sebaliknya Taekookie~"

"ti-tidak ahjumma… di-dia adikku yang sangat baik. dia benar-benar perhatian pada kakaknya…" ucap Taekook buru-buru. Melihat bahu Akina yang tiba-tiba bergetar entah kenapa membuat hatinya bergemuruh ingin memeluk jodohnya.

"baiklah… semuanya, aku berterima kasih karena telah menjaga anakku selama tinggal di Korea…" Hoseok menepuk pelan punggung Akina yang masih bergetar. Tersenyum pada teman-temannya dan tertawa setelahnya.

"koper itu… milik siapa?" tanya Jihyun sembari menunjuk sebuah koper di dekat pintu utama.

Ia tahu. Koper itu sudah berada disana sejak ia dan ketiga temannya baru saja sampai di kediaman Jeon. Tapi seingat Jihyun, Hoseok ahjussi dan Sakura ahjumma tidak membawa koper. Lalu itu milik siapa?

"oh, itu milik Akina… kami datang ke sini untuk menjemput Akina pulang, Jihyunie"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Hoseok, Taekook dan Namjung shock, sedangkan Jihyun merasa dirinya bodoh karena tidak berpikir ke arah sana.

"pu-pulang? ke-kenapa pulang? lalu… bagaimana dengan sekolahnya disini?"

Hoseok maupun istrinya menatap Taekook bingung. "di sini? bukankah, Akina sedang menjalani pertukaran pelajar?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

' _APA?!'_ batin Taekook, Jihyun, dan Namjung mulai berkecamuk.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Taekookie? apa mereka tidak memberitahumu?" Hoseok tersenyum sembari menunjuk seluruh temannya di BTS.

Taekook mengusap tengkuknya. "maaf, aku tidak bertanya… aku pikir dia pindah sekolah ke sini…"

"apa kau tidak menyadarinya? jika Akina pindah sekolah… maka aku sebagai orang tuanya akan ikut dan menandatangani surat-surat kepindahannya… tapi, karena dia hanya menjalani pertukaran pelajar, jadi, aku mempercayakan Jungkook untuk mengurusnya…"

Hanya tawa yang bisa mencairkan suasana diantara Taekook dengan orang-orang tua di hadapannya. Ia sungguh malu karena tidak mempertanyakan keberadaan Hoseok ahjussi ketika Akina mulai bersekolah…

"karena sudah satu bulan Akina menjalani tugasnya, maka kami berinisiatif untuk menjemputnya sekalian mampir dan bertemu dengan mu… ma-maksudku teman-temanku…"

Taekook, Jihyun, dan Namjung menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. padahal, jika wanita itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkan, pasti perjodohan antara Taekook dan Akina akan terungkap.

"Akina, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada teman-temanmu?" tanya ibunya. Sakura kemudian mengusap punggung Akina yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"a-aku… aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian… ka-karena kalian mau menjadi sahabatku sebulan terakhir ini…"

Ketiga sahabatnya berkeringat secara bersamaan. Jantung mereka berdegup cepat. Berdo'a agar Akina tidak menyebutkan kelakuan jahat mereka secara tidak sengaja.

"terutama Taekook hyung…"

Akina mengusap kedua pipinya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Menatap jodohnya yang duduk di tengah-tengah Jungkook ahjussi dan Taehyung ahjussi. "aku senang karena kau mau memaafkan semua kesalahanku dan tetap berteman denganku… aku sangat senang saat kita pertama kali bertemu… saat kita hanya berdua di dalam rumah ini dan berci—"

"ahahaha… aku juga senang Akina-chan… aku senang akhirnya kita bertemu setelah delapan belas tahun tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya…"

Taekook memamerkan senyuman rectanglenya ke hadapan Akina dengan terburu-buru, mengundang tatapan heran dari kedua orang tua Akina. sedangkan orang tuanya hanya menatapnya jengah, begitupun dengan Jihyun dan Namjung.

.

/

Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan

/

.

Siang ini adalah siang yang menurut Taekook paling menyebalkan. Ia terus saja mengumpat pada para anggota Bangtan Boys, termasuk ayah dan ibunya yang telah menutupi maksud kedatangan Akina ke Korea. Sehingga membuatnya malu di depan orang tua jodohnya sendiri.

Taekook sudah lelah memikirkan Akina sebulan terakhir ini. Ia sangat berharap bahwa kedatangan Sakura ahjumma dan Hoseok ahjussi akan membicarakan soal perjodohannya.

Tapi sebelum Taekook memancing kedua orang tua jodohnya untuk mengungkapkan ikatan hubungannya dan Akina. Mereka, Hoseok ahjussi dan Sakura ahjumma sudah berpamitan kepada teman-temannya.

Membiarkan Taekook bertanya-tanya mengenai perjodohannya. Membiarkan pemuda labil itu kecewa. Ia merasa sangat sudah membuang-buang waktu demi memikirkan Akina.

.

Di taman, di belakang rumah… Taekook, Jihyun, dan Namjung menghabiskan waktu bersama. Melupakan sejenak keberadaan orang tua mereka yang sedang mengantarkan keluarga Jung ke bandara.

"apa perjodohanku selama ini tidak pernah ada?"

"tidak mungkin Taekook-ah… bahkan ayahmu sendiri yang mengatakannya saat di pesta ulang tahun Jihyun…"

Taekook memandang kedua kakaknya secara bergantian. tatapannya menyiratkan perasaan lelah yang luar biasa. "tapi aku merasa jika Akina sendiri tidak peduli dengan hubungan ka—"

"bohong jika dia tidak peduli, Taekook. Dia menciummu saat kalian baru saja kenal dan itu sangat membuatnya senang. kau tahu? sebelum dia mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada kita tadi… dia sedang menangis Taekook… aku yakin jika dia tidak ingin berpisah denganmu…"

Taekook menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia ingat betul ketika jodohnya yang menundukkan kepalanya lama sekali dan terlihat terus mengusap kedua pipinya. Dan, tubuhnya yang bergetar pun masih teringat jelas di pikiran Taekook.

"lalu kenapa dia tidak bicara saja?! kemudian orang tuanya akan mengkonfirmasi dan semua urusan akan beres… tidak seperti ini… aku merasa jika usahaku sia-sia saja"

Namjung beringsut menghampiri adiknya di kursi taman sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "tidak… Taekook—"

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN TIDAK, HYUNG?! AKU BERSUSAH PAYAH MENJAGA MULUTKU AGAR AKU TIDAK BERBICARA MENGENAI PERJODOHANKU!"

"JEON TAEKOOK JANGAN BERTERIAK PADANYA!"

Jihyun mengerti perasaan adiknya, tapi ia sangat tidak menyukai jika ada orang yang berteriak kepada orang lain untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

Tubuh Taekook bergetar. Ia menghampiri Jihyun di sisi kirinya dan memeluk pemuda Park itu untuk mencari ketenangan.

"hyung… Jihyun hyung… apa yang harus ku lakukan? kenapa mereka tidak membicarakan perjodohan kami? sia-sia saja aku mencari cara untuk menghindari Akina… harusnya aku katakan dari awal bahwa aku mengetahui hal itu… aku menyukainya hyung… aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya…"

"Taekook, kami mengerti… tapi mungkin ini juga termasuk taktik mereka… suatu saat nanti… mereka pasti akan berbicara pada kita semua mengenai perjodohan kalian…"

Namjung dengan lembut mengusap punggung Taekook yang semakin bergetar. Membiarkan pemuda Jeon menangis untuk meluapkan kekecewaannya dalam pelukan Jihyun.

Membiarkan Taekook dengan pikirannya mengenai Akina. Mungkin setelah ini… dia akan melupakan Akina untuk selamanya. Dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama dan akhirnya ia di kecewakan.

.

.

 **ANAK TUNGGAL JEON YANG TAMPAN**

 **END**

.

.

We are the Champion… We are the Champion

*bungkuk90derajat

Maafkan aku jika ceritanya semakin gak nyambung (?)…

aku bersusah payah untuk menyelesaikan ff ini semampuku…

aku tidak berniat membuat kalian membuang-buang waktu karena penasaran…

tapi memang karena aku manusia biasa… yang tak luput dari kesalahan…

Akhir-akhir ini otakku selalu blank saat ingin melanjutkan ff ini…

jadi aku putuskan untuk membuatnya seperti ini….

 **MIANHAMNIDA/SUMIMASEN/SORRY**

Jika chapter ini membuat kalian kecewa huhuhu…

:'( :'( :'(

Balas Review

 **Gesti Park**

iyahhh akhirnya update…

gak ada next… mianhae hehehe

 **JirinHope**

Gak, dia hanya sayang sama Taekook gak lebih dari seorang kakak kok ^_^

 **Wenjun**

Me Luv U too :-*

 **Jenita660**

baru baca yah? halloo selamat datang… ini ff khusus KOOKV *senyumevil

iya dong, ganteng banget…..

aku udah buat wajah taekook beberapa… silahkan lihat profilku hehehe

makasih semangatny!

 **Guest077  
** Wahhh… semakin suka gak sama Namjung? imut imut gimana gitchuuu

iya nih, Yoongi kan orangnya jahat demi kebakan… hehehe

kangen yahhh? nanti yah… lain waktu kkk~

Ini lanjutannya makasihhhhh :-* :-*


	9. Chapter 8

**Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan**

 **-** _ **Part of University-**_

Jeon Taekook

Nozomi Akina

Kim Namjung

Park Jihyun

Chae Hyunggi + Chae Yoonwoo

Rate : T-M

Genre : Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

.

Setiap tengah malam, Taekook selalu memimpikan Akina datang padanya,

meminta maaf, memeluknya dan menciumnya.

Dia pikir akan lebih mudah untuk melupakan Akina dengan mencari

seseorang yang pantas untuk di jadikan kekasih…

Namun, takdir berkata lain… di Universitas… Taekook semakin tergila-gila pada Akina.

.

;; Rizkah Hijriyah ;;

.

.

.

Buat para readers-nim...

Kalau aku boleh tahuuu...

Aku bisa ngehubungin kalian dimana?

Gak enak loh ngobrolnya cuma dikotak review mulu

*ini yang aku rasain huhuhu

Sedih... Biarkan aku menyapa kalian, Let's be Friend :-* ,

Ok, balas reviewwww :-*

Jenita660

Maaf, tapi aku gak tahi caranya ngirim foto disini hahahahaha

GestiPark

Huhuhu... Aku harus bilang apa...

Aku juga mau bikin happy ending

Tapi sekali lagi, aku manusia biasa hehehe

JirinHope

Maaf, maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud...

Huhuhu... Aku gak mau php in orang...

Aku harus gimana? _

Wenjun

Tetaplah berdo'a dan beri aku semangat kkk~

Mungkin Tuhan akan mengizinkanku untuk melanjutkan ff ini hhh~

Love U :-*

Guest077

Kamu udah review sayang... Dua kaliii...

Maaf jika Tae belum muncul,

Seperti slogan dari awal, Ff ini menceritakan Taekook

Bukan orang tuanya...Hehehe...

NB:

Aku harap kalian mengertiii hehehe


	10. Chapter 9

_That's really him, Akina?_

 **Anak Tunggal Jeon yang Tampan**

 **-** _ **Part of University-**_

Jeon Taekook

Nozomi Akina

Kim Namjung

Park Jihyun

Chae Hyunggi + Chae Yoonwoo

Rate : T-M

Genre : Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

.

Setiap tengah malam, Taekook selalu memimpikan Akina datang padanya,

meminta maaf, memeluknya dan menciumnya.

Dia pikir akan lebih mudah untuk melupakan Akina dengan mencari

seseorang yang pantas untuk di jadikan kekasih…

Namun, takdir berkata lain… di Universitas… Taekook semakin tergila-gila pada Akina.

.

;; Rizkah Hijriyah ;;

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **But, if you don't like, you can click back NOW!**

.

.

.

 _Geez,_ Taekook harusnya tahu dari awal. menjadi mahasiswa itu ada enaknya dan tidaknya. terutama ketika dirimu sudah menginjak tahun kedua di universitas.

Jeon Taekook. Putra tunggal dari pasangan Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun. Pemuda yang sedang belajar untuk menjadi dewasa seperti teman-temannya yang lain, dan mencoba kabur dari masa lalunya.

Ia merapikan sebentar kemeja yang dipakainya. menatap ke cermin dengan pandangan kesal. pasalnya, ia belum menyelesaikan tugas makalah mata kuliah Sastra Jepangnya. sesekali menggerutu ketika ibunya terus memanggil dari lantai satu untuk mengajaknya sarapan.

Taekook benci! Taekook membenci dirinya sendiri jika dia belum menyelesaikan tugas. Tapi karena demi apapun, tugas harian _senior high school_ nya lebih baik dari tugas mata kuliahnya.

"Taekook-ah! cepat turun dan habiskan sarapanmu!"

"ck"

Gerutuan itu adalah yang kesekian kalinya di pagi ini. Ia bukannya tidak menghargai sahutan ibunya sendiri. Tapi, ibunya lah yang harusnya bisa mengerti jika anaknya sedang dalam kebingungan.

Tunggulah beberapa saat lagi dan Taekook akan muncul dihadapan _Visual_ BTS itu.

"Jeon Taekook!"

"AKU TURUN! YA! AKU TURUN!"

 _Persetan_ dengan jas almamater yang tertinggal di kamar. Taekook hanya ingin turun ke ruang makan dan tidak membiarkan ibunya meneriakkan namanya berulang kali. Taekook malu pada tetangga keluarga Jeon. Mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

 _Taekookie~ apa kau berbuat salah lagi? Jangan buat ibumu marah… kau adalah anak tunggal, maka seharusnya kau tidak membuat orang tuamu khawatir._

Apanya yang anak tunggal? apanya yang membuat ibunya marah? Taekook tidak melakukan apapun! Nyonya Jeon saja yang mempunyai sifat aneh.

.

.

"aku berangkattt…"

Akhirnya, teriakan Taekook satu itu telah terdengar. Artinya, Jungkook akan pergi ke kantor BigHit sekalian mengantar Taekook pergi kuliah.

.

/

 **Anak Tunggal Jeon Yang Tampan**

/

.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, menjadi mahasiswa adalah hal yang paling di inginkan oleh siswa-siswi yang terlanjur bosan dengan keadaan masa _senior high school_ nya. Mereka akan berbondong-bondong mencari universitas favorite mereka dan belajar segiat mungkin demi masuk ke dalamnya.

Begitu _pun_ dengan Taekook dan Jihyun. Hubungan persahabatan yang telah terjalin selama hidup mereka itu telah membuat mereka memiliki prinsip; sehidup semati. Yaitu, Taekook dan Jihyun akan memilih universitas yang sama dengan Namjung meski berbeda jurusan.

Taekook memasuki jurusan Sastra Jepang, Jihyun memilih jurusan Seni Tari, dan Namjung Sastra Inggris.

Jika bicara soal alasan. Mudah saja, Jihyun hanya ingin meneruskan tekad ayahnya di bidang tari. Namjung juga ingin membuat ayahnya bangga karena kecerdasannya di bidang akademik terutama bahasa Inggris. sedangkan Taekook?

Sejak kecil, Taekook sangat menyukai anime. Dan sempat berharap menjadi salah satu _dubber_ yang akan mengisi suara tokoh anime tampan yang digilai _nuna-nuna._ Ditambah dengan kedatangan Akina sebagai jodohnya yang asli berasal dari Jepang, Taekook semakin memantapkan pilihannya.

Tapi kini ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ketika dia sudah menuliskan keinginannya untuk memasuki universitas dan jurusannya. Akina harus pulang ke Jepang tanpa membicarakan bahkan tanpa menyinggung masalah perjodohan itu dengannya.

Dan akhirnya Taekook yang sudah di terima masuk ke universitas tidak benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Sikapnya akan berubah jika sudah menyangkut masalah mata kuliahnya. Taekook seolah-olah tidak berminat lagi pada Sastra Jepang.

"oh… Yoonwoo-ssi"

Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil _pun_ menengok ke sumber suara. Disana, Jeon Taekook yang terkenal karena anak dari seorang bintang legendaries Bangtan Sonyeondan, Jungkook-Taehyung, sedang menatap dan melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arahnya.

"Yo… Taekook-ssi"

Taekook merengut. kesal dengan cara balas sapa yang di tujukan Yoonwoo untuknya.

"jangan panggil aku seolah-olah kita adalah teman dalam grup hiphop jalanan…" sungutnya. Taekook berjalan menghampiri Yoonwoo dan merangkul pundaknya sedikit mesra.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Taekook-ssi?" Yang di tanya hanya tertawa sembari melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Maaf…"

"tidak apa-apa…"

"apa ada berita baru hari ini?"

Yoonwoo mengangguk. Memperlihatkan sebuah kertas putih dengan gambar beserta tulisan yang dia bawa.

"kita kedatangan murid baru tingkat satu. Namanya Akina Jung… dia akan mulai belajar hari ini…"

Mata Taekook terbuka lebar menyaksikan foto seseorang bernama Akina itu di genggaman Yoonwoo.

"DIA AKINA?!"

Yoonwoo tetap tersenyum meski raut ekspresinya terlihat kebingungan. "Ya… bukankah kalian bersahabat? Taekook-ssi?"

Taekook menatap pemuda manis didepannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan. Berharap jika waktu dapat berhenti beberapa saat, karena, sungguh, Taekook tidak ingin membahas Akina, apalagi sekarang Yoonwoo lah yang berada dihadapannya.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak Akina meninggalkannya dan pulang ke Jepang. Sudah cukup Taekook berada dalam kekecewaan yang mendalam. Sudah cukup!

.

.

" _hyung.. aku ingin minta maaf.."_

 _Taekook membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang ia kenal sedang terlihat sedih._

" _Akina? kenapa kau ada disini?"_

 _Pemuda Jeon itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. semuanya berwarna putih. tidak terlihat ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan, karena tidak ada satu pintu maupun jendela. Mungkinkah ia berada di Surga? apakah dia sudah mati?_

" _Hyung… aku mencintaimu…"_

 _terbebas dari lamunannya, Taekook kembali memperhatikan Akina di depannya. Adiknya terus saja menundukkan kepala._

" _sudah cukup Akina… aku tidak ingin berada dalam hubungan romantic seperti yang kau inginkan… aku… aku tidak ingin bersamamu…"_

 _Akina menatapnya. Dia bahkan sudah meneteskan air mata._

" _aku tidak jahat, Akina. ku mohon… simpan air matamu itu… aku tidak akan tahan melihatmu manangis…"_

 _Karena sudah lama Taekook merasakan kecewa akibat Akina yang selalu membuatnya marah. sudah beberapa kali Akina membuatnya cemburu. Dia merasa jika Akina tidak peduli dengan perjodohan mereka. Dia mungkin tipe orang yang mirip dengan ibunya, Jeon Taehyung. Yang selalu menginginkan kebebasan._

 _Tapi, jika Taekook boleh bilang, kebebasan pun ada batasnya. maka ketika ia melihat Akina dengan pria lain di atap gedung, ia segera menurunkan kadar sukanya terhadap anak dari sahabat orang tuanya tersebut._

 _Dan jika benar, jika Akina adalah tipe orang yang bebas dan tidak terlalu mementingkan hubungan perjodohannya dengan Taekook, biarlah pemuda Jeon yang akan mengambil langkah kali ini._

" _aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan hubungan di antara kita, meski ada ikatan perjodohan sekali pun di antara kita. Aku tidak peduli!"_

.

.

Sejak mimpi itu mulai datang menghantuinya beberapa kali. Kepala Taekook terasa pusing karena wajah Akina yang sedang menangis selalu mampir ketika ia mencoba untuk menduakannya.

Seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan sebelum Taekook ingin melihat wajah manis milik Yoonwoo yang di incarnya _pun_ , wajah sendu Akina membuatnya berteriak di lorong yang cukup ramai.

"kau akan memperkenalkannya padaku ' _kan,_ Taekook-ssi?"

"si-siapa yang akan diperkenalkan pada siapa?" tanya Taekook kacau. keningnya berkerut, khawatir memikirkan Akina.

"apa yang kau bicarakan, Taekook-ssi? apa kau sakit? sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan…"

"ti-tidak! aku baik-baik saja…" dan Taekook mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan tawa hambar.

Hatinya berkecamuk setelah mendengar Yoonwoo menyuruhnya pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Taekook hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan saudara kembar Yoonwoo. dia terlalu mengerikan.

"JEON TAEKOOK!"

Semua pikiran tentang Yoonwoo dalam otak Taekook seketika menghilang. Melihat Jihyun dari arah belakang Yoonwoo berlarian di koridor sambil meneriakkan namanya. pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

.

.

 _._

 _Jihyun baru saja sampai di kampus dan dia belum sempat sarapan karena Yoongi, ibunya sedang tidak enak badan. Sebagai anak yang baik, Jihyun menurut pada Jimin, ayahnya, untuk membeli makanan di kantin kampus._

 _Namun, pergerakan langkah kaki Jihyun di depan ruang guru terhenti. Ia sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dan melihat ke dalam. mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam ruangan mengerikan itu._

 _Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat dua orang pria berbeda usia dan tinggi sedang mengobrol dengan dosen dari jurusan Akting dan Perfilman._

 _Bukan Jihyun terpesona dengan wajah tamu dosen kampusnya. Tapi karena ia mengenal betul kedua pria itu. Jung Hoseok, pamannya dan Akina Jung, sahabatnya._

 _Benaknya berkecamuk memikirkan hal yang terjadi di hadapan matanya. Ia menimang-nimang beberapa kali untuk pergi makan lebih dulu atau memberitahukan hal ini pada Taekook._

 _Seandainya saja Jihyun tidak melihat ke arah ruang guru, ia pasti tidak akan berada dalam kesulitan ini. Memilih berlari untuk menemui sahabatnya Jeon Taekook dan membiarkan perutnya kelaparan._

 _Tapi, ia juga tetap berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang menuntunnya untuk melihat keadaan ruang guru. karena jika tidak, Taekook pasti akan shock melihat Akina berdiri dihadapannya._

.

.

.

"jadi benar? Akina pindah ke sini?"

"aku yakin… karena Hoseok ahjussi juga ikut…"

"apa yang harus ku lakukan, Jihyun?" racau Taekook. keningnya sudah dipenuhi keringat.

"a-aku tidak tahu… bagaimana jika kita beritahukan hal ini pada Namjung hyung?"

"jangan! dia sedang sibuk… kita bisa kena marah nanti…"

Yoonwoo, pemuda itu sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan percakapan dua sahabat di hadapannya.

"oh ya, kenapa kau bertanya _'jadi benar? Akina pindah ke sini?'_. apa kau sudah tahu kabar ini?"

Taekook menunjuk selembar kertas yang di bawa Yoonwoo. Jihyun merebutnya kemudian membaca tiap kalimat dengan tergesa-gesa.

 **Sahabat Jeon Taekook, Park Jihyun dan Kim Namjung telah datang. Anak dari Jung Hoseok Bangtan Boys yang bernama Akina Jung akan pindah ke universitas ini mulai hari ini.**

 **Mari kita buat dia suka suasana di sini dan memberitahunya kehebatan apa yang dimiliki kampus kita!**

 _Hell_. Jihyun menatap Yoonwoo dan Taekook bergantian. kepalanya sudah pusing dengan masalahnya bersama Namjung, dan sekarang… Taekook yang akan bermasalah dengan Yoonwoo.

Hah… ia ingin sekali memberitahu Yoonwoo jika adiknya itu sangat menyukainya. Tapi ia tidak berani. Yang ada, Taekook akan di terror oleh kakaknya Yoonwoo.

"a-aku tidak tahu… aku lapar, aku mau makan… sampai jumpa!" pamit Jihyun, kemudian dia berlari menjauh.

"YAK! Park Jihyun!"

"jadi, kau mau membantuku _'kan,_ Taekook-ssi?"

Taekook tersenyum canggung pada Yoonwoo. Mengambil kertas dari tangan Yoonwoo dan menempelkannya di madding.

Salah satu sifat yang Taekook sukai dari Yoonwoo adalah kesederhanaannya. Meski zaman sudah modern, Yoonwoo tidak terlalu menggantungkan hidupnya lewat gadget. Terbukti dari Madding club yang dia buat bersama teman-temannya yang lain sejak masuk ke universitas ini.

"Yoonwoo-ya?"

Jantung Taekook berdetak cepat. Mendengar suara orang lain memanggil laki-laki incarannya dari arah belakang.

"ya, hyung? ada apa?"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Taekook disini?"

Bahkan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _ssi,_ Chae Hyunggi, kakak dari Chae Yoonwoo sudah membuatnya ketakutan meski hanya mendengar suaranya.

"bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk dekat-dekat dengan adikku, Jeon Taekook?"

Taekook hanya mengangguk. Dibanding berujar satu kata dan berhadapan dengan Hyunggi. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ia ingat betul, minggu lalu, disaat ia berusaha mendekati Yoonwoo di kantin dan berakhir dengan Hyunggi yang hampir mencekiknya karena berani-berani menyuapi adik kesayangannya.

"kau terlalu berlebihan, hyung. kami hanya berteman…"

"aku tahu dia, Yoonwoo-ya. dia tidak baik untukmu…"

Sebelum Taekook sempat menjawab kalimat sarkatik Hyunggi. Yoonwoo menarik tubuh Taekook agar berada dibelakangnya. Bermaksud melindunginya dari tangan kakaknya yang sudah terlihat ingin melakukan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

"tadi Jihyun-ssi datang kemari…"

"oh ya? sekarang dia kemana?"

Benar. Taekook tidak pernah lupa jika Jihyun adalah dewi fortunanya. Hyunggi menyukai si pemuda Park itu. tapi kenapa Taekook lupa jika Jihyun ada berasamanya tadi? jika dia ingat, dari awal pasti Hyunggi tidak akan membahas kedekatannya dengan Yoonwoo dan akan langsung mencari Jihyun.

"dia pergi ke kantin… lapar katanya…"

"aku akan ke sana! Yoonwoo-ya, jangan sampai terlambat masuk ke kelasmu!"

Adiknya hanya melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya yang berlarian di koridor menuju kantin. meninggalkan dirinya dengan Taekook. Berdua… hanya berdua…

Tidak… sepertinya, karena kedua retina Yoonwoo dan Taekook melihat dengan jelas ada orang lain yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Tampak seperti sedang menghampiri mereka berdua.

Pakaiannya terlihat cukup rapi untuk ukuran mahasiswa. Tapi apa itu? kacamata hitam? sangat tidak sopan. untuk apa dia memakai kacamata di dalam kampus!

"ohayou gozaimasu… ogenki desuka?"

Yoonwoo dan Taekook saling bertatapan. apa yang diteriakan orang itu? belum sampai di depan keduanya tapi sudah menyapa dari jauh. dia benar-benar tidak sopan!

"Taekook hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?"

.

.

 _._

 _Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12:10 pm, KST. Yang artinya istirahat kedua sudah berlangsung sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kedua kaki jenjang Taekook yang tertutupi celana seragam sekolah itu melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Tujuannya tentu untuk memenuhi permintaan jodohnya._

 _Tangan kirinya ia taruh di dalam saku celana, ciri khasnya; coolest. Sedangkan kelima jari tangan kanannya sudah berada di kenop pintu. Tinggal diputar dan ia mungkin bisa melihat jodohnya, si Akina yang sedang tersenyum menyeramkan ke arahnya._

 _ **Ckrek…**_

" _Taekook hyung? Kau 'kah itu?" tepat sepuluh detik Taekook membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap gedung, sang pemuda Jeon lebih memilih kembali menutup pintu dan pergi. Meninggalkan Akina dengan raut wajah khawatir bersama seorang siswa disampingnya._

.

" _a-ano, sebelum kau pergi. Maukah kau berfoto denganku?" dengan pelan, Akina mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana dengan tangan gemetar._

" _bagaimana jika kita mengambil foto bersama?" teriakan Jihyun terdengar bersamaan dengan tarikan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Taekook. Menariknya untuk mendekat pada Akina yang tersenyum canggung. Sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk berada disisi Myungsoo dan Namjung._

" _oh ya, Myungsoo hyung, apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponselmu? "_

" _tentu, sebagai gantinya… berikan nomormu juga"_

 _Seketika semua terdiam. Taekook menghela napas kasar, mencoba untuk duduk kembali dan menghindar dari kerumunan itu. Namjung pura-pura tidak dengar dan memilih membawa Jihyun duduk disamping Taekook._

" _tentu…"_

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan di lepasnya kacamata hitam. _Orang_ itu tersenyum ke arah Taekook, tidak memperdulikan seorang lainnya yang berada di samping Taekook.

' _Tuhan, apakah itu benar-benar dia, Akina?'_

 _Orang_ itu, Akina Jung. semakin berjalan mendekati jodohnya. mengajaknya untuk berpelukan.

Tak mendapat respon. Akina beralih menatap teman kakaknya. menatapnya penuh curiga. "dia siapa, hyung?"

"di-dia… ah… kenalkan, dia Chae Yoonwoo… teman seangkatanku…" ujar Taekook gugup.

"sepertinya kalian sangat dekat…"

"tentu saja… orang tua kita adalah sahabat orang tuanya…"

"oh ya? memang siapa mereka?"

"kau tahu boy grup MonstaX, dulu? Kihyun ahjussi adalah sahabat Yoongi ahjussi… dan pertemanan mereka merambat ke member BTS dan MonstaX lainnya… begitu, Akina-chan"

"AKINA?!" pekik Yoonwoo. Ia hampir lupa dengan wajah Akina di selembar kertas yang sudah di tempel oleh Taekook beberapa saat lalu.

Akina menatap madding di sampingnya. memperhatikan fotonya yang tertempel di sana dan tersenyum pada Yoonwoo. "terima kasih, hyung. semoga kita bisa menjadi teman"

Dalam hati, Taekook sibuk merutuk akibat kehadiran Akina. Jika sudah begini, sia-sia saja usahanya untuk mendapatkan hati Yoonwoo dan melupakan semua tentang jodohnya.

Taekook hanya ingin menghindari Akina, Melupakan rasa sukanya pada Akina karena itu akan membantunya melepaskan diri dari ikatan perjodohan mereka. Meski harus melewati tentangan dari keluarga besarnya, Taekook tetap ingin membatalkan perjodohan itu.

.

.

.

 **-ToBeContinued-**

 **Annyeong Haseyo~~~**

Rizkah Hijriyah imnida ^_^

Kaget gak aku update chapter baru? *GAKKK *Hidoi-ssu :'(

Pertama-tama, maafkan aku karena tidak memberi kabar terlalu lama, tapi jangan nangis dong… kalian bisa baca ff baru ku yang lain sambil nunggu ff ini datang(?) hehehe…

Aku juga, sebenarnya masih pengen lanjutin ff ini karena belum happy ending *eh

Jadi, aku usahain buat update terussss sampai benar-benar end meski updatenya lama… maaf bangetsss

oh ya, aku juga punya akun lain, namanya rizkahhijriyah98 di akun ff sebelah *YouKnowWhatIMean plss… kalau berkenan kunjungi saja… maunya sih yang di sini serius (fanfic) yang di sana (humor) jadi…. ya…. gituhhh… tahu ah mau ngomong apalagi.

Intinya, terima kasih kalau sudah mau membaca update-an terbaru ff Anak Tunggal Jeon Yang Tampan readers-nim… LUV U :-*

PLEASE,,, don't be silent reader ^-^ Coz, I want you pick me up(?)

gapapa sih, Cuma supaya bikin aku tambah semangat aja gituhhhh :-D :-D


End file.
